<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annual Observances by Sensoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571486">Annual Observances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensoo/pseuds/Sensoo'>Sensoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Alio Loco [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Party, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Jack Just Wants to Get Spanked, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reverse-Authority Kink Gabriel, Talking Out Problems in the Morning, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensoo/pseuds/Sensoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are a celebration of life, a reminder of death, and marker for everything in between.  Three times you attended birthday festivities, and one time you did not.</p><p>A very late present for In Alio Loco's third anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Alio Loco [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most of this takes place after Chapter 40, but before the Operation Tarasque/Checquy arc.  </p><p>If you haven't read In Alio Loco, this might not make a lot of sense. Reader is female, any ethnicity/skin color, with the cover/nickname "Lucky Strike."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It had been a long time since Jack celebrated his birthday on the actual date. Between the Crisis, Overwatch, and all the drama in between, he never really had the time for such frivolous pursuits. He just work<span>ed</span> through it without complaint, because he was the Strike Commander, and supposedly above such petty things. When there was a celebration, it was usually a few days later, just a small get-together with friends. Epsilon Squad, and some of his other closer subordinates, kn<span>e</span>w to get him a card, maybe an inexpensive drink or meal, and leave it at that.</p><p class="western">Only politicians and sycophants gave him presents on the day. It was all obviously self-serving political nonsense, and he hated it. Jane once told him that some politician back home tried to declare his birthday a town holiday. She and his mother shut it down pretty fast. Mom cheerfully declar<span>ed</span> that while they appreciated everyone else’s appreciation of Jack, there wasn’t enough room around the dining room table for <em>everyone </em><span>to come by. Jane just had some pointed conversations with people around the community where she arched a brow and tapped her foot, and no more needed to be said.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span> Staring at the large, garishly-wrapped package on his desk, Jack wondered if maybe Jane could come over to Zurich and “handle” Director Petras the same way. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Only the best for you, my boy,” Petras boomed, slapping Jack’s arm. “I have some grand places in mind for when you want to try them out.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful.” Jack managed a smile, already knowing the package contained golf clubs. Which was a shame, because Jack kind of liked golf. Something you and Gabe would give him endless shit over. But the mere idea of playing the game with clubs gifted from Petras just felt slimy. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “-I’ve </span>
  <span>
    <span>given the</span>
  </span>
  <span> media statement, and since they should know that we’re such close friends, I’ve already made reservations at Chateau Thénardier. There might be some very important Cabinet members there tonight...” Petras gave him an oily smile. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack stared at the box, trying to smile. It was large red, white, and blue flag wrapping paper, trimmed with massive gold ribbons, Petras’ name was printed huge on the gift tag. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The phone rang then. A true blessing. A birthday miracle. A carefully orchestrated favor. Jack gave Petras an apologetic look. “If it’s made it through the screeners, it must be important.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Petras’ smile faltered. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Speak,” Jack said gruffly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The snorts and giggles from the other side made it hard to hold his business-like facade. But Petras was watching, so he managed. But only just.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Little Jackie, dearie,” </span>
  <span>
    <span>Gabriel spoke in a high falsetto</span>
  </span>
  <span>, more giggles clear in the background. “It’s your dear old mother calling, because you’re obviously too busy to do it.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Oh, of course, I was going to call, Mom,” Jack winced, giving Petras a pained look. “I’m very sorry-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Of course, I know you want to hear me re-tell you the story of how it took nine months to give you life, and an extended TEN HOUR delivery! That was my youth, boy! No painkillers, no hospitals, just me in the field with a cow for company! Imagine how much longer it would have </span>
  <span>
    <span>taken</span>
  </span>
  <span> if there’d been a horse nearby! I spent ten long hours of agony bringing you into this world and you can’t even call your mother to thank her for sacrifice, for her struggles!” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack held the phone away from his ear, wincing. His mother sounded </span>
  <em>nothing </em>
  <span>like that, and Gabriel knew it. And </span>
  <span>
    <span>he had been born in a hospital, no livestock nearby</span>
  </span>
  <span>. He hit mute. “Director, I’m afraid I have to take this. And I’m afraid it may take...awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Petras wrinkled his nose. “Surely you’re not tied to her apron strings still.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “It’s my mother,” Jack said with a shrug. “It’s her all-American, god-given right to berate me on my birthday.” He gave a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Petras made a face. “I see. So dinner tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Of course,” Jack said, cringing internally. Unless something </span>
  <em>big </em>
  <span>happened, he wouldn’t be able to get out of </span>
  <em>that </em>
  <span>photo op nightmare. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Turning around, Petras stalked out of the office, clearly in poor humor. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “-And then afterward, I was so hungry that I cooked the placenta and-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack picked the phone back up. “You can stop now, Gabe. He’s gone.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I cooked up that placenta with mayonnaise and a little bit of salt for spice-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Sighing, Jack hung up.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The phone rang immediately. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <span>You hung up on me</span>
  </span>
  <span>, you asshole!” Gabe laughed. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Come on, I’m suffering enough,” Jack scowled, because his mother wouldn’t actually do him the favor of calling numerous times to bail him out of uncomfortable meetings. She very pointedly told him that she had better ways to spend her time and honestly, he did too. He could normally pay Maggie or Michael to do it, but Maggie was at summer camp, and Michael </span>
  <span>
    <span>and his dad were</span>
  </span>
  <span> working. Athena had no trouble spoofing the number, and come to think of it, he could probably get her to make the calls instead of you and Gabriel. At least she would take it seriously. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Don’t worry, it’s my turn next!” You </span>
  <span>
    <span>called out</span>
  </span>
  <span> in the background. “And I’ve got an even better story!”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Rolling his eyes, Jack smiled fondly at the phone. He just shook his head. “You two are terrible.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Not as terrible as the ungrateful son who won’t call his mother!” Gabe shouted back in that </span>
  <span>
    <span>ho</span>
  </span>
  <span>rribly unconvincing falsetto. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p class="western">
  <span> “I realize it’s a special occasion. We just wanted to present this to you as a token of our close and continued relationship,” the </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ambassador Harrison </span>
  </span>
  <span>said, her smile bright and a</span>
  <span>
    <span>ctually</span>
  </span>
  <span> sincere. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> General Miller just looked on with severe disapproval. It was the familiar expression of an old boy, career military man, resentful of how this whippersnapper “Strike Commander” left his country to found some sort of globalized military task force, instead of staying grateful and humble in the US of A. And clearly this “boy” had forgotten his roots, trying to establish “neutrality” and “fairness” instead of supporting his homeland. Politically correct bullshit, all of it. What were these ungrateful kids thinking?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack had heard it so many times: whispered behind his back, shouted in his face, printed in capital letters on news sites…</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I know you don’t like to make a big deal of it,” Harrison continued with solemnity. “But we remember our own.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Unlike some people,” Miller muttered. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Thank you, Emily,” Jack said trying to look p</span>
  <span>
    <span>olite,</span>
  </span>
  <span> as Miller practically shoved the box into his hands. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> It was an engraved </span>
  <span>
    <span>revolver, a Peacekeeper complete with screaming eagles, wood paneling, and an enamel flag in the grip. It was probably very nice, but far too ostentatious for regular use. Not to mention, a certain insufferable cowboy used this particular model. Jack studied it, wondering if that was part of the message. There had been some push-back when Gabriel took custody of the boy. “Very well-made,” he said, picking it up and examining the craftsmanship. “Interesting pick. Was there a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>deadlock</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> over what to choose?” He kept his voice casual.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Harrison had the grace to wince, but Miller just glared at him defiantly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I think some of us agree that you must use </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>whatever tools </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>are at your disposal,” Harrison said gracefully. “And those who want to argue simply aren’t in the position to understand the...delicacy of your work.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Miller just snorted loudly. Not that Jack cared. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The phone rang.<br/>
Jack raised a brow, the call was...early. Not that he was going to complain. “My apologies, but I have to take this.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Of course,” Harrison said, nodding sympathetically. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack picked up the phone. </span>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Jack, it’s your mother,” you said in a slow pleasant voice, that also sounded nothing like his mother. “Jack my boy, we need to talk. I realize you think it’s your birthday, but I have to tell you the truth. That’s a lie. We have no idea when you were born. You see, you were...” There was a muffled snort and he could hear your smothered giggles.</span>
  <em> “</em>
  <span>Jack, you were...adopted.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack blinked slowly. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Adopted,” you repeated. “We found you duct taped the front door like one of those hard-to-open presents. Someone had scribbled “free to good home” on your forehead, like you were a mongrel kitten. It was the damnedest thing...”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Sighing, Jack rested his face in his hand. Asking you and Gabe to do this was a mistake. The two of you were having way too much fun. And policing his own expressions was not supposed to be this difficult. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack hit the mute button and glanced at his guests, his exasperation genuine. His excuse, not so much. “I’m sorry, it’s a family matter.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Oh,” Harrison mouthed. “Is everything all right?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack gave a half-hearted nod, not missing Miller’s little smirk. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, but I’m afraid this might take awhile.” He gave a solemn headshake. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “That’s a shame,” Harrison nodded, a faint smile on her lips, her eyes crinkling. Oh, she knew what was up. But she was a career diplomat and </span>
  <em>usually </em>
  <span>on his side. She would keep it quiet. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Miller just seemed to bask in his “discomfort.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack held the phone to his ear as Harrison and Miller left. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <span>But </span>
  </span>
  <span>then the goat ate the </span>
  <em>entire diaper with the note!</em>
  <span>” You continued, clearly enjoying whatever story you had concocted. “We have no idea what it said about your origins!” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Sweetheart,” Jack sighed, smiling faintly as he imagined you and Gab</span>
  <span>
    <span>e</span>
  </span>
  <span> sitting on the couch, passing the phone back and forth. You were probably wrapped in a blanket, leaning against Gabe. And there had to be food in the office. You always kept good snacks on hand…</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Yesssss?” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “You’re too much,” Jack said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “And you fucking love it!” You shouted gleefully, before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p class="western">
  <span> It was all he could do to keep making polite faces at all the people “just dropping in.” He mostly tried to comfort himself with thoughts of the upcoming weekend. Gabe was </span>
  <span>
    <span>marinating</span>
  </span>
  <span> carne asada, and you promised to make those Korean barbecue ribs. Aside from dinner with friends, and maybe lunch with Epsilon Squad – his treat- he was going to stay in with you with Gabe. He had on good authority that you </span>
  <em>might </em>
  <span>have more lingerie that he had not yet seen, or ruined. And Gabriel had called earlier, making absolutely </span>
  <em>filthy </em>
  <span>promises about </span>
  <span>
    <span>birthday spankings.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> He was a little surprised when Ana and Gérard popped by. Ana had given him a pat on the back and a reminder that they would have fun this weekend. But Gérard had actually brought a gift basket filled with wine, cheese, preserved meats, and expensive crackers. You and Gabe would love that. Jack set that aside for later, thanking his friends for giving him a break. They did not linger nearly as long as he would have wished. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> And so the day went, you and Gabe occasionally calling when you had free moments. But he was absolutely dreading the dinner. Just another overpriced, unsatisfying meal with people who turned his stomach sour. There would be vicious, slimy small talk and even more </span>
  <em>politics</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Sighing, Jack opened up the gift basket. The labels were mostly in French, but cheese was cheese. There was pate too. It looked a bit like dog food, and Jack briefly wondered if could be excused for getting violent food poisoning. Maybe that was what Gérard had been trying to do: save him by making him sick. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Grinning at that improbabl</span>
  <span>
    <span>e</span>
  </span>
  <span> thought, Jack opened up the package, and reached into his desk for a pack of plain potato chips. Sure, those crackers with a name longer than the box </span>
  <em>might </em>
  <span>be good, but he knew his classic salted potato chips would be just fine. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> It took a couple tries, the chips were wonderfully light and crisp, but not so good at slicing through aspic and thick paste. He grabbed the cheese knife that came in the basket and cut off a small chunk of the pale brown-gray stuff. It didn’t smell any worse than the cheese, so Jack just took a bite. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> He could faintly taste the pungent flavor of liver, but it actually wasn’t a bad thing. Especially not with the salty chips. He had some cheese too, and contemplated breaking open the wine. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> There was a knock at the door, and then someone keyed in their code. Jack didn’t bother clearing off his desk or </span>
  <span>
    <span>trying to hide</span>
  </span>
  <span> the fact he was </span>
  <span>
    <span>snacking</span>
  </span>
  <span>. It was his birthday, he could take a goddamn break if he wanted to-</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Ohh, cheese basket,” you grinned, poking your head in. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> He squinted at you. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You preened under his skeptical gaze, slipping into office with a wicked little smile. Someone who didn’t know you might even call it “flirtatious.” Because there was desire in your eyes. And while Jack wasn’t unaffected by it, he knew that look wasn’t for him. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You sat on his desk, inspecting the basket. “You’ll ruin your appetite.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I think Petras already did that.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You nodded sympathetically and shamelessly opened up a box of crackers and selected a soft garlic cheese. “I have some news about that, actually.” You smiled brightly at him and his heart sped up briefly. “It is with great regret that I must inform you that Chateau Thénardier had to close...unexpectedly, due to a power outage.” You shook your head. “And the US Secretary of Defense had to cancel his trip. Something about anonymous bomb threats phoned into his summer home? I have no idea. But he was the one bringing over all those Senate Committee members, so...they won’t be making it in time for dinner.” You shook your head regretfully. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack raised a brow. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The keypad beeped, and his door opened again. Gabriel, dressed down in sweats with his hat pulled low, slipped in quietly. He carefully shut the door and grinned. “I’m afraid our director’s latest girlfriend is having some kind of...microbial scare.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “</span>
  <em>Oh</em>
  <span>, that can mean a lot of things,” you said with a wince. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “It certainly can,” Gabriel chuckled, leaning over the desk to kiss him. A spike of heat went through Jack’s core. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Huh,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “So, it isn’t official, but your obligatory dinner is canceled,” you said, picking up a wedge of cheese and happily taking a bite. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “What are you eating?” Gabriel asked, eyeing the spread.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Uh...French food?” Jack shrugged. “The pate is real good with potato chips.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “...That’s Grade A foie gras,” Gabriel said, picking up the package. “Gérard?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Uh-huh,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “You’re eating a fucking foie gras mousse with plain ass potato chips?” Gabriel rested his face in his hand. “You can take the boy out of Indiana-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack just shrugged. “It’s good. And it’s my birthday.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Laughing, you leaned over and swiped a chip, then placed a chunk </span>
  <span>
    <span>of pate on the</span>
  </span>
  <span> chip. Rolling your eyes, you took a bite, chewed, and then stared down thoughtfully at the half-chip, before shoving the whole thing into your mouth. “Holy shit, that isn’t bad,” you said, eyeing his bag of chips.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “...You’re kidding,” Gabriel said, jaw hanging. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Oh no, think...pickled ginger and beer,” you said. “It just works.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Beer and pickles just work,” Jack agreed. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Sighing, Gabriel held out his hand, and Jack had to grab the chips back from you to make Gabe anti-fancy hors d'oeuvres. It was nothing like the ranch dip or the ham and cream cheese balls his mother ma</span>
  <span>
    <span>de</span>
  </span>
  <span> for parties, but it was still satisfying. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel accepted the chip and chewed thoughtfully. “Yeah, OK. You have a point. Just...make sure to eat it exactly like this in front of Gérard.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “O</span>
  <span>
    <span>r</span>
  </span>
  <span> all three of us can do it at once,” you said, rubbing your hands together with glee. “It’ll make his brain melt.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel stroked his beard, giving an evil little chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack just smiled.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p class="western">
  <span> You and Gabriel had certainly done </span>
  <em>something</em>
  <span>. Though he wasn’t going to ask for details yet. Plausible deniability and all. The dinner was indeed canceled. Petras had a note of panic in his voice over the phone, and Jack took great pleasure in acting </span>
  <span>
    <span>somewhat </span>
  </span>
  <span>disappointed </span>
  <span>
    <span>over</span>
  </span>
  <span> the cancellation. This never happened. He </span>
  <em>always </em>
  <span>had to go to some ridiculous official event that was more about displaying “the Jack Morrison” than letting him have any sort of fun. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Dread Doom Dinner was canceled, and that was even better than a funfetti cake. </span>
  <span>
    <span>And that meant something. Funfetti cake got a lot of hate, but it was still a solid offering and a part of Jack’s childhood</span>
  </span>
  <span>. All those colorful sprinkles were just </span>
  <span>
    <span>great</span>
  </span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack made it back to his quarters, happy to call it an early night. He had his coat and boots halfway off, when he noticed you arranging dishes on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Hey,” he said, not surprised that you were there, but certainly not expecting a home-cooked meal. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Hey,” you grinned over your shoulder at him. “Look who made it home for dinner, Gabriel!” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel peered out of the bedroom, a wicked smile on his face. “What a surprise! It really is a birthday miracle.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack just laughed. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling the side of your neck. “You really shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “It’s your birthday, I can commit crimes if I want to,” you laughed.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “That is not how it goes-” Jack sighed, kissing the side of your jaw.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “You’re right, I don’t </span>
  <em>need </em>
  <span>an excuse to do crime,” you laughed, pressing back against him. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack groaned, grip tightening on your hips. “Sweetheart-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Oh no, you’re the one getting the spankings, sir,” you laughed, wiggling out of his grip. “But you should eat first. I hear you missed dinner.” You leaned in and </span>
  <span>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </span>
  <span>his nose. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack would have lunged for you then, but Gabriel caught him from behind, squeezing him tightly. Groaning, Jack leaned into the other man’s embrace. That felt really good too. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Dinner first. You need to keep your strength up, </span>
  <em>mi cielito</em>
  <span>,” Gabriel purred in his ear, those warm hands slipping lower and </span>
  <span>
    <span>tracing his waistband</span>
  </span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p class="western"><span> “OK, OK,” Jack exhaled slowly, already hard from your damn teasing. Gabriel gave him a peck on the cheek, and you </span><span><span>gestured to the couch</span></span> <span><span>for him to sit.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack almost fell into </span>
  <span>
    <span>the sofa</span>
  </span>
  <span>. You sat down on his left and Gabriel on his right. Grinning wryly, you lifted the lid off an enamel pot. A thick cut of roast gleamed with gravy, surrounded by carrots, onions, parsnips, and potatoes. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I love pot roast,” Jack said, mouth already watering. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I know. </span>
  <span>
    <span>I</span>
  </span>
  <span>t’s not...exactly like your mom makes,” you said diplomatically. “But I didn’t add </span>
  <span>
    <span>gochujang</span>
  </span>
  <span>, or serrano peppers, or curry. So it should be the right flavor profile.” You paused. “And I picked out the bay leaves, so there wouldn’t be any more incidents.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack winced. He knew better now. You guys didn’t have to give him shit for it every single time the topic came up. Sure, he might have eaten the bay leaf more than once, but people made mistakes. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel chuckled. “</span>
  <span>
    <span>Lack of spice aside, at least s</span>
  </span>
  <span>he really nailed the umami.” </span>
  <span>
    <span>He began</span>
  </span>
  <span> cutting slices and serving them to Jack. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You passed over a basket of rolls with butter. There was also a bowl of soft broccoli smothered in orange cheese. And then Gabriel cracked open a cold beer and handed it to him. Jack sighed happily. This was his brand of comfort food, made with love and more fulfilling than any fancy overpriced restaurant. “Thank you, guys.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You and Gabriel just exchanged pleased looks and filled your own plates. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The roast was tender, the fat melting in his mouth, the meat juicy. The vegetables had absorbed quite a bit of flavor, and the savory richness warmed him. He watched you happily eating your share, while Gabriel teased you both for being bland. “This is...the nicest birthday I’ve had in years,” Jack said softly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel gave him a crooked smile. “I know.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You just watched them both cautiously. “I was going to get silly hats, but...I got too busy.” You paused. “You wanted a pie for your birthday, right?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I’m not picky,” Jack said smiling warmly at you. “So if you need cake-”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You blinked. “I didn’t make the dessert.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Store-bought is fine too,” Jack said.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I made the dessert,” Gabriel said, his smile sardonic. “Though Lucky hasn’t seen it yet.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “It was </span>
  <span>
    <span>in a big</span>
  </span>
  <span> glass trifle dish, and he wouldn’t let me look. He just said it was something near and dear to your heart. But he put it in the fridge, so I figured it was a pie,” you said with a shrug, trying to act casual, but clearly dying to know. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “You’ll have to wait till Jack’s ready,” Gabriel said, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You huffed frustration, and then took an extra large bite of roast, chewing vigorously while squinting at Gabriel. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I can eat dessert any time,” Jack said to Gabriel’s raised brow. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You grinned as Gabriel rolled his eyes, got up, and got into the fridge. The outside of the goblet-shaped dish was covered in foil, possibly to keep the contents a secret. With a flourished sweep of his arm, Gabriel set the dish on the table, and whipped off the foil.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> The top was covered in little whipped cream whorls. The glass dish showed off the several alternating layers of Nilla wafers, vanilla pudding, more whipped cream, and sliced bananas. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack sucked in a breath. That looked amazing. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Banana pudding, like his mother makes,” Gabriel said. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You studied the dish, expression very serious. “I’m sensing a color theme.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I didn’t even add cinnamon, caramel, or anything too...fancy,” Gabriel sighed wistfully. “Caramel would have been good. I did </span>
  <span>
    <span>use vanilla bean powder</span>
  </span>
  <span> though.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You valiantly held back </span>
  <span>
    <span>any criticisms</span>
  </span>
  <span>. “That decorating is fancy,” you said. “Just the top layer must have taken you ages.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Pastry bags aren’t </span>
  <em>that </em>
  <span>difficult to use,” Gabriel said, giving you a sharp smile. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You scowled and took another bite of your roast. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span> As pretty as it was, Jack’s focus was not on the desser</span>
  <span>
    <span>t. Though the thought and effort you both put in did make his chest clench. He was just grateful that you and Gabe were here with him now. </span>
  </span>
  <span> “It’</span>
  <span>
    <span>ll be just like I remember</span>
  </span>
  <span>. Thank you. I love you. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel just nodded gravely. “As you damn well better.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You laughed and smiled down at your plate. “Obviously, we love you too, making all this minimally s</span>
  <span>
    <span>piced</span>
  </span>
  <span> food.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack leaned over and kissed your fingers. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “That looks delicious, Gabe, but I think I want my </span>
  <em>other </em>
  <span>dessert first.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Gabriel nodded, that smile all too knowing. “I thought that might be the case.” He stood, </span>
  <span>
    <span>circling around the back of the couch</span>
  </span>
  <span>. “You really need to work on your </span>
  <em>patience</em>
  <span>, Jack.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “I don’t have time for that,” Jack chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <span>I don’t know about that,” you murmured as you rose from your seat. “Because </span>
  </span>
  <span>you have the </span>
  <em>whole </em>
  <span>evening free. I think you might have some time to </span>
  <em>practice.” </em>
  <span>You straddled his lap as Gabriel put his hands on Jack’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Jack’s breath hitched. He tilted his head back as Gabriel leaned in for a kiss and you nipped at his throat, the feel of your teeth making his cock swell. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “OK,” he said breathlessly. “I can do that.” </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> You laughed, hands trailing down his chest, Gabriel’s lips firm against his own. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Happy birthday to me,” Jack exhaled when Gabriel let him up for air. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> “Yes, I think that’s the idea,” you said, already unfastening his belt. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>The clock had to be broken. There was no way time could be moving </span>
  <em>this fucking slow</em>
  <span>. Unless Lindholm and that goddamned ape had finally developed some kind of chronal anomaly device that made the day drag by so slowly those affected would go mad from boredom and frustration. </span>
  <span>
    <span>It</span>
  </span>
  <span> would be just like those idiots to do something </span>
  <em>that annoying</em>
  <span> on today of all days. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span> Snarling under his breath, Gabriel turned his attention back to writing up annual personnel reviews. It was </span>
  <em>that </em>
  <span>time of year again, and honestly he would have preferred to make you </span>
  <span>
    <span>do</span>
  </span>
  <span> the summaries. But that really wasn’t your job. Sometimes you’d help him rephrase some less delicate statements, but it was his responsibility to know, evaluate, and mentor his people. He gave your empty desk a sulky look. It would still be nice if you were here.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span> Jack was in </span>
  <span>
    <span>Valencia</span>
  </span>
  <span> handling </span>
  <span>
    <span>a nasty omnic attack. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>That </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>omnium was at it again. They really needed to do something about that area, but no one was in any hurry to fight robots at the bottom of the sea, again. That attack had only worked before because they had the element of surprise and a deus ex machina of an advantage. Those tricks wouldn’t be available this time. So Jack was doing the best he could while they tried to figure out a better approach. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You were out handling one of Gérard’s pet projects today. Your little team had done quite well tracking and neutralizing Talon cells. You were becoming quite the espionage operative yourself, and while Gabriel enjoyed watching you in combat, he took a lot of comfort in the fact that you were being sneaky and trying not to get hurt. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He made the mistake of glancing at the clock: only a single goddamn minute had passed. Groaning, Gabriel switched projects. He could look at the ongoing operations and make adjustments. That was something he had less trouble focusing on. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It hadn’t been a bad day, at first. Jack had gotten up early and picked up fresh doughnuts, and he had awakened to you nuzzling the back of his neck, your hands slipping down his shorts, kneading his thighs…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It had been a good way to wake up. Even if his two immature lovers kept calling him “old man,” asking how things were in the “good old days,” and offering him a senior citizen’s discount. He might have been the oldest, but he wasn’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>that </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>old. There was no real bite in the teasing. It was just birthday humor. In these days of gene mods and other biomedical engineering options, age was a more malleable concept. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was just...he hadn’t expected to live this long. And he really hadn’t expected things to turn out like this. Back during the Crisis, the success rate of SEP was low. The combat mortality rate of the survivors was very high. They fought like hell. They were damn good in the field. They were relentless, devoting themselves to getting their missions done right. And they died for it. Gabriel had not gone in blind. He’d known the odds, and taken the risk anyway. Then he had a job to do, and the things he wanted in life took a backseat to the things that needed to be done. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The Overwatch Squad had been born of desperation. There hadn’t been enough Americans, let alone SEP-altered soldiers, left in the region. And so they’d taken in whoever seemed useful, and the ones who survived, stayed on the team. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was an ad hoc system that eventually grew into a bureaucracy. And while he knew Overwatch and Blackwatch accomplished some good works, had they really changed anything since the end of the Crisis? </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel took a sip of his tepid coffee, frowning. He wasn’t normally this maudlin on his birthday. He really didn’t make a thing of it – no announcements, he didn’t really want his agents coming into the office singing, or worse, cringing as they stuttered out obligatory sentiments. Ana was coming by for lunch, but other than that, it seemed everyone else was keeping it professional. Even the kid. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His family had called. Well, his mother and Catriona had. Everyone else had sent emails or used social media. He hadn’t had time to check those accounts. He would have liked to talk to his nieces or nephews, but maybe they didn’t know him so well now. He only saw them a few times a year at best. It surprised him, to realize that somehow he was more distant from his family than he remembered. There wasn’t any malice or drama or even unpleasant words. He just...wasn’t there. He had a job to do, and while he tried to stay in contact, he was on the other side of the world and not really a part of their lives.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And this birthday was just a reminder that he was getting older. And while he and Jack had talked about starting a family, none of you were in a place to do that. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Tilting his head back, Gabriel scowled. He was in a malaise, and it was his goddamn birthday. Sitting in the office was a waste of time. He wasn’t getting any work done and he felt like shit. Picking up the phone, he called Genji.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Boss?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Need some sparring time,” Gabriel said gruffly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “All right. Do you want me to bring Hanzo?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Sure,” Gabriel said, already feeling his mood lifting.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Maybe he was getting old. The Shimada brothers had gotten some good hits in, Genji being particularly vicious on the mats. Brat. Gabriel stood under the shower, eyes closed, as he scrubbed off the sweat and blood. Neither Shimada had mentioned anything special about the day, which was fine. Shimadas were not known for their thoughtfulness. He would clean up, go have lunch with Ana, and then buckle down and finish his work. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Once he was dressed, he checked his phone. There were a few more messages from his family, and an animation of a weird dancing hamster, in a sombrero, singing Feliz Cumpleanos, from Wilhelm of all people. Gabriel shuddered. Chances were Mihret helped him pick it out, that little troll. Shaking his head, he pocketed the phone, and headed over to Ana’s office.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> There were delivery bags already on the desk, and she raised a brow as he nudged the door shut, and dropped into a chair. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Rough day?” She asked pouring him a cup of tea before she started unpacking the food. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He just tilted his hand from side to side and took a careful sip of the tea. It was a black blend, with strong citrus notes. Steam rose from the cup, easing the pressure in his sinuses. “That’s good,” he said. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana gave him a tolerant smile, which clearly meant, “did you expect any differently?” She set out a large spread of shawarma, kofta, falafel, and shakshouka. There was rice, pita, cucumber salad, humus, and several sauces for accompaniment. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel inhaled the tantalizing scent of grease, meat, and spice, and felt a little better about the world. Ana passed him a plate and utensils, and he went straight for the shakshouka. Oh, he’d grab some of everything, but the well-seasoned eggs in spicy tomato-meat sauce just seemed like the logical place to start. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana made herself a pita sandwich, layering a thick garlic sauce over the kofta, and adding a generous amount of cheese, olives, and what looked like harissa. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel poured a little more of the pepper paste into his portion of the eggs, the rich eggs, melting into the sharp spice of the sauce. He gave a sigh of contentment. Yeah, that was much better. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Eggs first? You </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>are</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> having a rough day,” Ana said, taking a ferocious bite out of her sandwich and shaking her head. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Just a little too caught up in my head,” Gabriel mumbled between bites, because it was Ana and lying to her never really worked. “Maybe I spiraled a little.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana nodded thoughtfully. “You’re usually good about working through that.” And he had: he went and hit some Shimadas in a controlled environment. He didn’t have to explain himself. Ana was used to his moods. “Are the others being...difficult?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Maybe I’ve been isolating myself today.” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t want to make a thing of it, you know.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana nodded, refilling their cups of tea. “Jack has some kind of gathering planned for this weekend.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I told him that wasn’t necessary,” Gabriel said gruffly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know some people should be free for drinks after-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I really don’t want to make a thing of it,” Gabriel said, a little louder. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We could have tried for a bigger meal today-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Ana, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So eager to be a stoic island, yet still wounded by others’ insensitivity. It is not optimal to keep everyone guessing. But I suppose, you’re still the youngest boy child at heart,” Ana said, shaking her head and reaching over to scoop out her own share of the eggs. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel scowled as she took a serving. “Really, Ana?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s not a bad thing,” Ana laughed. “But if it bothers you, you should just say something.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What?” Gabriel squinted at her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re used to more appreciation, especially on your birthday. From everything I’ve seen, your family made a big production of it. This is...not what you’re accustomed to,” Ana said, smiling behind her tea cup. “Good communication is important, especially when you’re dealing with the likes of Jack and Lucky.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel pursed his lips. “It’s not like that, Ana. We all have work to do. My birthday is just another day of the year. I’m a grown-ass man-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know you don’t want a big silly agency-wide party. But there is nothing wrong with wanting recognition from others, especially the ones closest to you. What’s wrong is pretending like you don’t need it, telling everyone not to bother, and then getting salty when you don’t get it.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel had some very choice words for that, and Ana’s command of Spanish was good enough to understand his colorful language. “Just because you’re older than me, doesn’t mean you get to invite me here for a verbal birthday walloping,” Gabriel added.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You needed it, and I didn’t invite you here </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>just </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>to dress you down,” she laughed. “Happy birthday, Gabe. I’m very glad you’re here. I love you dearly, even if you’re a surly pain in the ass and need a kick in the head on a monthly basis. I know plenty of other people feel that way too, they’re just too shy to say anything.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel rolled his eyes upward, and sighed. He took a bite of eggs and a gulp of tea. “Love you too, you fussy witch.” He paused. “And maybe you have a point.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Maybe</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>?” She arched a brow. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel made a long, exasperated, guttural noise. “Fine, I’ll say something. I still feel ridiculous-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We all know that Jack is inconsiderate, and Lucky’s system of priorities is unpredictable,” Ana said gently. Gabriel kind of liked that phrasing. It was much nicer than “Lucky is feral.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah. I guess it’s a little bit about that,” Gabriel shrugged. “Realizing things haven’t turned out quite like I pictured. It was just a bit of birthday-mortality neurosis mixing with existential angst. Went from one bad place to another.” It was nice to just talk to Ana like this. He couldn’t quite remember the last time it had just been the two of them, with no crisis involved. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana leaned back in her seat. She rubbed her chin. “That’s always a mess. I think the last time that combination hit me hard, I had Fareeha.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel coughed, almost choking on his rice. “I...don’t think that option is on the table for me.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It would be a lot of work,” Ana agreed, rubbing her forehead. “If you ever have children with your current partners, you’ll be the “responsible” parent.” She paused. “But perhaps, even if I am a mother, I am not the expert that the title implies.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded. Sam – Fareeha’s father- had a lion’s share of the responsibility. Overwatch really wasn’t a place for children, and with Ana’s numerous duties and projects, she was often away from her daughter. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “How do you feel about that decision now?” Gabriel asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I would change nothing,” Ana said simply. “I am glad I have my daughter, even if I regret my absence in her life.” She stared down at her cup. “Sam is a good father. I know that is an excuse. That he cannot be two people for her. But she is loved and she does not lack for family. And obviously, she adores her uncles.” Ana smiled faintly at him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s no chore to love her,” Gabriel said, thinking of the little gap-toothed girl who hid under his desk giggling and eating stolen candy while Lindholm, Wilhelm, and Ana frantically searched the building for her. “She’s a lot like you.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana smacked his hand, laughing softly. “Flatterer.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You do a good job splitting your time, Ana. Really,” Gabriel said. She’d scheduled herself into some very tight situations, but still managed to make the logistics work for her. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I do my best, but I am afraid that it is not enough. This...work is important, Gabriel. Not just anyone can do what we do.” She stared past him. “But I am learning,” she gave him a sideways look. “That one must balance these things. It does not always have to be a question of “either/or.” But I admit, my duty takes precedence and that is something I will have to give an account of to my daughter when she is older. I can only hope she is forgiving.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If she’s anything like you...” Gabriel chuckled and scooped up some falafel. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana sighed. She cupped her mug of tea in both hands and gazed gravely at him. “I’m afraid she’s taking after Jack.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Oh no,” Gabriel laughed. Because noble, foolhardy, and charming were devastatingly cute on a child. On an adult though… She would be downright dangerous. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Sam has the idealistic streak, but </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>I </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>was never that reckless and-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s laughter grew even louder. “Memphis.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That was a one-off!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Sana’a.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...Twice,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Weisbaden,” Gabriel said smugly, wiping off his mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana made a guttural sound in the back of her throat. “You’re not allowed to use Weisbaden against me. You were just as complicit-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel laughed as she shook her finger at him. Yes, some things could be better. But every situation had its own challenges, and listening and sharing the truth of his struggles with Ana – and listening to her own- was the companionship and the reminder he needed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was a long lunch, but Gabriel went back to the office refreshed and ready to work. He finished those damn personnel reviews in record time, made an altered compensation budget projection, and outlined some new compassionate and family leave procedures and benefits. Blackwatch was a decent testing ground for policy changes and maybe it would be worth it to try some new measures in a controlled environment. If it worked out, well, they could look into streamlining some of these processes for the rest of Overwatch. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He was still finishing up some mission reports when there was a knock at the door. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel adjusted his hat and shoved the candy back into his drawer. “Enter.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Tataryn leaned in the doorway, hair frizzing out of its braid. “Boss, we have a situation. Vo-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel groaned remembering the ant farm, and the plumbing in the second floor women’s locker room, and the time some idiot rookies snuck up on her and just how many fingers had to be dug out of the rubble and reattached that night. “What has she done now?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I...you should come see for yourself. Maybe you could talk to her.” Tataryn winced, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel got up and checked the clock. He could call it a day after this. Provided this didn’t require massive amounts of paperwork or a whole-ass cover-up that would stretch into the middle of the night. Was the job worth it? Well, he was protecting the world from Vo Min, so, maybe?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel followed Tataryn down the hallway to the Blackwatch conference room. There was a long pause, and Gabriel looked over the door and saw no major structural damage. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “She’s in here...” Tataryn mumbled. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel knew what was up a split second before Tataryn opened the door. He angled his head to the side, watching as Jesse nearly fell off a ladder, while trying to get the “Happy Birthday Boss!” banner to stick. Diallo and Hanzo stabilized the ladder, while Genji sat in a chair, already eating some of the snacks. Vo sat beside him, and picked up a party cracker. Looking him straight in the eyes, she yanked the cord, and it exploded with enough force to shoot a pigeon across the room. Glitter sprayed...everywhere. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Well,” Gabriel said, stepping in. “This is an interesting failure at covert op-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “SURPRISE!” The noise came from </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>below</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What the hell?” Gabriel took a step back as Jack, Gérard, Ana, and you popped out from under the table. Ana and Gérard slid out and to their feet with grace. You nearly whacked your head on the underside. Jack steadied you, grinning ear to ear as he looked at Gabriel. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel squinted at Jack. “Valencia?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Torby and Rein are finishing up,” Jack beamed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And you were working on some “very important project for Lacroix?” He narrowed his eyes at you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Obviously,” you laughed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What is more important than tricking our very good friend on his birthday?” Lacroix chuckled. Gabriel shook his head incredulously. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana just smiled that irritatingly enigmatic smile. Because she had known about this during lunch, obviously. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Tataryn gave him a gentle push, and he stepped into the redecorated conference room. There were black, red, and white banners and balloons, as well as a pinata wearing a cowboy hat. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You were all in on this?” Gabriel blinked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’ll notice it isn’t the entirety of Blackwatch, just your favorites,” Tataryn grinned. “We know how to be tricky.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Vo snickered.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack, still in his blue overcoat, leaned over and kissed him soundly. “Happy birthday.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just hugged him from behind, laughing. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Well, this is a surprise,” Gabriel sighed, warmth creeping through his chest. Last year you’d gotten him a bottle of rum and paid for dinner. Cheap dinner. Granted, you weren’t dating at the time and were under no obligation to treat him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I bought you...</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fartons</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Jack chuckled. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack gestured to the pastries on the table. There was a box of sweet spongy pastry, shaped like bread sticks. “They’re really called that.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Fartons</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Vo giggled, then made an extra juicy raspberry. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You dip them in horchata,” Jack said. “At least that’s what they told me at the cafe. I got some flan, tres leches cake, and of course, horchata.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “He brought them back fresh from Valencia,” Gérard said with a smirk. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And I didn’t eat them all,” you said brightly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel looked over his shoulder at you. “I’m impressed.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Ha! You haven’t seen the half of it!” Grinning, you pointed to a large cooker on a corner table. “First time making it, but I think it turned out OK.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel walked over and lifted the lid, the scent of peppers, citrus, and meat. He inhaled deeply, the scent family. “...Mole chichilo.” He served himself a small portion, the flavor achingly familiar. “Venison?” He asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You nodded.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He closed his eyes. He knew this flavor profile very well. It wasn’t exact, but it was close enough. The balance of tomatillos, avocado leaves, and chilhuacle chilis gave it away. “This is my mother’s recipe.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Uh-huh,” you said, smirking. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You called my mother?” Gabriel asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Mmmmm...” You just shrugged, grinning at him. “You like?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s acceptable,” he said, already going back for more.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Genji had gotten the pinata and Vo eyed it with homicidal glee. Gabriel watched Jesse decline a turn at whacking the thing, clearly recognizing himself in effigy. Vo and Genji, however, were really going at it, bits of paper-mache cowboy getting sprayed across the room. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana, Jack, and Gérard sat at the table chatting and eating. You had already gotten into the tres leches cake and were pouring yourself </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>more horchata </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>to go with the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fartons</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And Gabriel </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>knew</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he just knew that nearly every person in this room was going to try to smash a slice of that cake in his face. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> La Mordidos </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>was a Mexican tradition that involved doing just that to the birthday celebrant. Well, he had no intention of just </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>letting </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>it happen.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Genji went first, trying to ambush him as Hanzo gave a stilted birthday wish, the elder Shimada clearly not aware of what was happening. He just sidestepped while Genji “accidentally” tripped and smeared cake across his brother’s face. Even through the thick mask of icing, Gabriel could see the heavy grooves of the elder Shimada’s unamused scowl. At this rate, Hanzo Shimada would have wrinkles before he did. The thought made him smirk. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Tataryn actually walked up to him and offered him a bite of cake. Gabriel took the fork out of his hand and back-stepped as the scoundrel tried to make a follow-up with the plate. Sheepishly, Tataryn spun around and walked briskly back to the other side of the room, like he’d meant to do that. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jesse made the mistake of making eye contact right before his attempt. Gabriel raised one brow, his expression devoid of amusement. The kid laughed nervously, sat down in the corner, and quietly ate his slice in two panicked bites.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Ana and Gérard were far trickier about it, with Ana giving no warning as she passed by, conversing with Jack, her attention seemingly elsewhere. But she moved with fluid grace, not even turning her head as she extended her arm. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel ducked, and caught the falling plate of cake. Grinning, he handed it back to her. “You should be more care-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gérard struck then, coming from Gabriel’s other side. He whirled in a perfect leg-whipping ballet turn, a full fucking </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fouetté</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>- Gabriel snatched the plate midair and caught Gérard around the waist, spinning the Frenchman into the pinata circle, and the path of the blindfolded Vo. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel was pretty sure that after the first whack, and Gérard’s undignified yelp, that Vo knew she wasn’t hitting the pinata. But she kept going, just in case she was mistaken. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He glanced over at you and Diallo, the two of you camped out in a corner, happily refilling your plates and laughing at your fellow agents. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabe-” Jack began, his voice shaking with laughter.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If you do, I’ll make you clean my uniform with your tongue,” he said in a low voice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Kinky,” Jack murmured, leaning in to give Gabriel a frosting-tipped kiss, arms draped over his shoulders. “Does this count?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel chuckled, not really minding the small smear of icing left by Jack’s lips. “I expect you to lick it up later.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So what do you think Lucky’s strategy is?” Jack asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You looked up at them, holding your plate of cake. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel braced himself, considering flipping Jack in front of him as a human shield.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Pfffft, this is delicious. It’s for eating, not wearing,” you snorted, cutting yourself a generous bite. “You guys are fucking nuts.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If it were pie or ice cream though, she might not have taken such a passionate stance,” Diallo giggled, nudging you with her elbow.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You shrugged and took another bite of cake. “I’m not in the mood for theoreticals, and I’m not wasting this cake.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Maybe you should let one of us get you,” Jack whispered. “I bet Lucky would lick you clean.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “She would,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. “But I’m not so sure she’d stop at just eating the cake. And I don’t really want to risk it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You might have a point,” Jack said, wariness creeping into his voice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just smiled toothily at them, and went back to chatting with Diallo.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was later than Gabriel anticipated when the three of you stumbled back to his room. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Presents now or later?” Jack asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Later,” Gabriel said. “You can give them to me in bed.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack fanned himself with both hands. “Oh my.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Yawning, you just flopped onto the couch and snickered. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Gabriel sat down beside you, grinning as you curled up against him, your chin on his shoulder. He kissed you softly. “I appreciate your loyalty today, </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Even if it was more to the cake than me. I think </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>some people </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>could learn from your integrity.” He pursed his lips at Jack. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Or they should have brought me another, even better cake,” you stretched your arms over your head, your smile a little evil. “Or gotten a gross inedible one for the express purpose of </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>La Mordidos</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I didn’t even consider that. Next time.” He winked at you.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You winked back. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, not entirely surprised or disappointed. He patted the seat beside him, and Jack vaulted over the couch. “I appreciate that you threw me a surprise party. I was legitimately surprised that the two of you were behind it.” His tone dropped a little, and Gabriel winced, realizing that slip made the words sound harsher. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You hated it,” you said flatly. “Shit.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Sweetheart, I don’t think that’s likely. Just because we went behind the Blackwatch Commander’s back, ambushed him, and got his subordinates to help out...” Jack trailed off, and swallowed audibly. “He hated it. Shit.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel squinted at both of you, unwilling to let the ridiculous speculation continue. “What kind of petty-ass bastard do you think I am? Of course, I didn’t hate it. If anything, I was impressed that you pulled one over on me.” He gave each of you a loud kiss on the cheek, and lightly smacked the backs of your heads. “Idiots.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gave a sigh of relief. Jack just exhaled loudly, rubbing his face with both palms. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I didn’t hate it. It was thoughtful and well done. I was glad to see you both,” Gabriel murmured, rubbing Jack’s back and kissing your shoulder. “I didn’t mind </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>La Mordidos</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. You didn’t invite anybody annoying. The food was excellent.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But...” You said, apparently knowing him </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>that </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>well. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel took a deep breath, recalling Ana’s lunchtime advice. It seemed ridiculous, but he needed to be honest and upfront about what he wanted. Tricky and heroic as you and Jack could be, neither of you could really read minds. Which was probably a good thing in the long run. “I would have rather had the two of you around me all day. Even if we were just working in the same office eating cheap pizza. Birthdays are days for family, good company, celebration. I know the job doesn’t always give us these opportunities.” He clenched his fists. “Today I was...lonely. And I missed both of you.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Oh,” you said, voice small.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack cleared his throat a few times. He gave Gabriel a weak smile. “That...didn’t occur to me. And it probably should have. We just really wanted to give you a good surprise-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You did,” Gabriel murmured. “And I enjoyed it. Thank you.” He gave Jack a rueful look. “Please don’t feel bad. I know I sound ungrateful. I was...talking to Ana earlier and she told me I needed to “ask for what I want” instead of making people guess.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Birthday wisdom,” you nodded solemnly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Ana wisdom,” Jack said. “Simple when </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>she</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> says it, but harder to actually apply.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” Gabriel leaned back against the sofa, his arms around both of you. “I felt ridiculous asking, and even more so that I had trouble asking. But you can’t go through life expecting people to guess what you want and then being disappointed that you didn’t get it. I don’t want to be that guy and no one wants to be with that guy.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Next thing you know, he’ll be expecting us to use words and have emotional intelligence, Jack. Imagine that.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “He got older </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>and</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> wiser today,” Jack laughed, also kissing Gabriel’s cheek. “Maturity is a good look on you Gabe.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re both just juvenile,” Gabriel scowled, but couldn’t hold it. It was impossible to stay sour when the two of you were doting on him like this. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “OK, but did you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> like the party?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” Gabriel said, voice rough. “I really liked the party, especially since you and Jack were there.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But you’d prefer not to have a surprise party with us spending half the day away from you?” Jack asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah, if given the choice, I’d rather just have you two.” He looked between you and Jack, Jack’s smile gentle, your eyes soft as you snuggled up against his arm. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s a relief,” you whispered. “Because organizing that thing was fucking hard, coordinating with everyone took way longer than it should have, and you nearly busted me half a dozen times while I was trying to get things arranged. I never want to throw you or another black ops-type a surprise party again. It was so much work!” You hissed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel began to laugh at your outrage. “I’m sorry?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Now that I know you want a day in, I am utterly relieved,” you said with a nod.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We could do themes,” Jack said. “Office Pajama party, just the three of us.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But sometimes we sleep nak- </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Ohh</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” you nodded. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel laughed, leaning in to kiss Jack’s neck. “I’m not against this.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We have a whole year to work out the kinks,” Jack said, gripping Gabriel’s thigh. “So why don’t we focus on something more pressing?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel groaned as you massaged his shoulders, your metal fingers digging into the knots and smoothing them out. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Like presents?” You asked teasingly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabe’s got a present for us </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>right here</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Jack laughed, cupping Gabriel through his pants. “Just needs a little more...encouragement.” Jack brushed his lips against Gabriel’s ear. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Sandwiched between you and Jack, two sets of hands stroking his body, Gabriel let out a low moan, breathing already ragged. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So what does </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Papi </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>want tonight?” You asked, fingers trailing down his chest. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He gave you a languid smile, already leaning in for a kiss. “Surprise me.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm mostly done with the Lucky chapter, except for the smut.  Which if you recall, can take me awhile to write.  -_-</p>
<p>I'll try to get it up next week, but my writing time has been severely limited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucky: Then and Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two very different birthdays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Something</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> was going on. You knew it. Your squad knew it. People outside your squad knew it. And no one was saying a goddamn thing. It made the inside of your skull itch and you were half-tempted to disappear out into the woods till the mystery cleared up. The other half wanted to grab Shin and shake that ridiculous pretty boy till he spilled the beans, but he was nowhere to be found. You settled for some off-duty lurking, not really wanting to go outside today. You’d worked a short shift, but you hadn’t seen Shin and Lao all day. Their absence was growing increasingly conspicuous. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin had invited you to sleep over last night, but you’d been too tired and had barely made it to your own bed, before you passed out.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> On duty, you’d seen Nwazue and Valdez watching you and elbowing each other when they thought you weren’t looking. But it was Simon who acted the weirdest. Simon had cornered you at lunch with a list of items he needed, some of which you’d had to research, and some of which couldn’t be legal on this side of the world. You said as much, and tried to make your excuses, so you could go find Shin. But Simon was insistent. He’d just asked you what you could get, and what you couldn’t, and asked for a detailed explanation of why. Your gut told you that he wasn’t interested in half this stuff, but you couldn’t say which half. After all, you weren’t psychic and Simon wasn’t always reasonable. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> After your rounds, Rivka had called you over to help clean some machinery – something you didn’t really want to do off-duty, but she promised you some </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>atayef</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> – pancakes stuffed with cheese and nuts, and soaked in rose-water syrup. You’d been the one to get her the rose-water syrup, so you knew she had the goods. And sweet fancy pancakes sounded amazing. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Overall, it had been a weird day. You were probably going to just grab some chow after this, and check on some of your orders. Researching Simon’s requests would take some time too. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “There you are.” The gravelly voice was low, no-nonsense, and intimidating at all volumes. You froze. The hand on your shoulder squeezed softly, and still made your muscles weep and your bones creak. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Captain,” you said, managing a panicked smile as you tried to think about what you had done to warrant her attention. “How can I help you?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I think you know what this is about,” Captain Patel said gravely as you turned to face her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Was this because of Simon’s requisition request? You knew some of those chemicals were hazardous and probably restricted in transport methods, but you hadn’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>done </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>anything yet. She didn’t have any reason to take you out back with a shovel…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m not sure,” you said slowly, because premature confessions were unwise, but lying to the Captain was an even worse idea. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Captain Patel’s expression was always severe – possibly enhanced by the facial scarring – and she regarded you skeptically, those dark eyes impossible to read. “Really?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m really not sure,” you said, voice wobbling.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But it could be any number of things, couldn’t it?” She asked, with a hint of amusement. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You closed your mouth, trying very hard to look innocent, and knowing you looked ridiculous. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Captain Patel shook her head, clearly not buying what you were selling. “Come on then,” she said, lightly pushing you down the hall, away from your original destination. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I...where are we going?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Do you want to do this out here?” She asked gruffly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Your stomach sank, and you trudged along beside her, trying to figure out what you’d done. Because while some of your business wasn’t entirely up to regulation, you’d worked really hard not to break any laws. Wracking your brain, you could think of several things that you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>might </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>get into trouble for, but…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> One arm on your elbow, she guided you toward the gym. Was she going to make you do penal exercises, or worse, spar with her? Because old lady or not, she would destroy you without breaking a sweat. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> She pushed the door open and gestured for you to go through. Taking a deep breath, you slunk into the gym.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “SURPRISE!” Everyone roared. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You threw your arms up nearly jumping backward as Lao shot a party cracker at you, showering you in a stream of confetti. Shin stood next to her, laughing his head off, while the less jovial members of your squad looked on in amusement. Simon was chuckling, and even Nwazue cracked a grin. Upon seeing your shocked look, Valdez pointed to the banner of the wall.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> A large hand-colored sign proclaiming “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCKY!” had been hung over the weight machines. Sitting on one bench, Rivka was already drinking something from a flask, Lavalle sitting beside her, clutching a brightly-wrapped box. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You really had no idea,” Captain Patel mused. “That </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>is</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> surprising.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You squinted at her over your shoulder. “What?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The Captain just sighed and shook her head. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Still laughing, Shin tugged on your wrist, and pulled you over to the fold out table. “You didn’t know it was your birthday?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I told you, she wasn’t born, she was created in a lab,” Lao whispered conspiratorially, giggling behind her hands. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I didn’t think….we don’t...” You stared up at the banner, and then your squadmates, and then the table of food that Shin was pulling you toward. No one had celebrated your birthday in a very long time. Sometimes you got yourself a nice meal, if it was possible, but...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__924_2933390035" name="__DdeLink__924_2933390035"></a> <span><span> You immediately noticed the</span></span><span><em> atayef</em></span><span><span> on the table. Son of a bitch. Rivka had been planning to give you those tasty pancakes even if you didn’t help her clean…“Really?” </span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> She cackled as you pointed at them. “I was keeping you out of their way!” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin gave you an apologetic shrug. It seemed everyone was in on it. Your chest tightened. Your birthday wasn’t a big deal. Hadn’t been for a long time. But for everyone to pitch in...even Nwazue, you weren’t sure how to react. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You OK?” Shin asked, brow furrowing with concern. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I...was not created in a lab,” you said, shaking your head and blinking rapidly. “Nope. That’s not what happened. And if you don’t believe me, ask the lead scientist.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin smiled softly at you, those brown eyes warm and bright. He didn’t say anything. He just squeezed your hand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You suddenly and urgently wanted to kiss him, but Captain Patel was standing right behind you, and birthday or not, you knew better than to blatantly flaunt the fraternization rules. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on,” Lao said, grabbing your other arm. “We’ve been working on this </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>all day</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” They marched you to the table, a large chocolate cake in the center of it all. “I made the long life noodles,” she chirped, pointing at a covered pot. “And the longevity buns...” She pointed at the pile of hot pink, lumpy dough balls. “They’re supposed to be...peachier shaped,” she said sotto voce. “But I think they taste OK.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You solemnly picked one up and took a bite. They were dense, sweet, and crunchier than you expected. You were pretty sure the peach-buns were supposed to be steamed, and therefore not crunchy, but you still smiled and ate the entire thing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Lao let out a sigh of relief, her grin widening. “Shin made the cake. He frosted it too.” She paused. “He </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>actually </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>waited for it to cool before doing it. That took </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>forever</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It was very harrowing. Not only did I have to flawlessly bake a cake, but I also had to keep Lao from eating all the batter,” Shin said playfully. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I would never-!” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “She told me that you would be fine with a two-layer cake. You didn’t need to know that there was going to be a third layer-” Shin stage-whispered in your ear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Shin! I didn’t!” Lao screeched. “Lucky, I didn’t!” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “She </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>did</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Shin said, ducking as Lao swatted at him. He winked at you.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Lao, how could you?” You asked, affecting a wounded expression.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Don’t believe him! He’s totally lying!” Lao shouted. “You know that! Look at his smile!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin beamed at you both, clearly lying. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s probably true. But how did the cake batter taste?” You asked her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Delici- That isn’t the point,” Lao growled at you. “You two tricky sneaks deserve each other.” She crossed her arms, huffing in frustration.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin just leaned over and patted her back. “She was an excellent cake tester.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> There was a single candle in the center of the large chocolate cake, and Captain Patel lit a match, then the candle, and gave you a wry smile. “Since it’s your birthday, you may eat your dessert first.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You nodded dumbly, because the Captain was such a stickler for the rules. This was...not what you expected her to say. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Make a wish,” Shin said, gesturing to the cake. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> In that moment, you couldn’t think of anything else that you wanted, as you blew out the flickering candle. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s a triple layer chocolate cake,” he said proudly. “As as you may have deduced, I made it myself.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “How did you-?” You looked around the gym waving your arms. “-All this?” And without you having the faintest idea. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I had help,” Shin said, glancing over his shoulder. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And he owes us,” Nwazue said with a smirk. “Taking his shift, sneaking in materials-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Keeping you busy,” Simon added. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “He owes us, and we’re going to collect,” Nwazue said. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Worth it,” Shin said, grinning at you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You glanced at Simon. “Do you actually need any of that stuff you asked for at lunch?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Maybe,” Simon said with a shrug. “We can talk about it later.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You raised a brow. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on, give Lucky her cake so she can try my noodles next!” Lao said impatiently.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Still smiling at you, Shin began to cut the cake, making sure you had the biggest slice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p><hr/>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The Captain ate with you, but did not linger. That was probably for the best, because Rivka and Lao were getting louder and sloppier. Shin stayed by your side, refilling your plate, offering you his slice of cake, and sneaking kisses after the Captain left. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Neither Simon nor Nwazue really celebrated birthdays, but they seemed to enjoy the food, and speculating on what kind of outrageous favors they would ask of Shin. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Valdez handed you a brown paper parcel from himself and Lao. There was a bottle of bourbon and cute pink cat plush inside. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And then Lavalle was in front of you, wringing his hands and stammering as he handed you a brightly wrapped box. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I hope you like it,” he said, not making eye contact as he waited for you to unbox the present. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You carefully cut away the tape and ribbons, and peeled away the tissue paper to find a delicate glass box. When you opened it, a ballerina twirled in the center and tinkling music began to play. You didn’t recognize the melody, or have any use for it, but it was a pretty trinket. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Wow,” you said, a little surprised. “Thanks… It’s very pretty.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Lavalle managed a nervous smile. He stared down at his shoes. “I’m glad you like it.” He looked back up at you, opening his mouth, then glancing to the side and closing it. He squirmed for a moment. “Umm, so, I was thinking-” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on, Lavalle. Have more </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>atayef,</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>” Rivka said, suddenly at his side. “Who knows when I will make it again?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Lavalle blinked as she pushed him toward the table. “But-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on, come on,” Rivka said. “You don’t eat enough.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Someone’s trying to outshine you,” Nwazue said under her breath, giving Shin a pointed look. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Don’t worry. I have your present back in my room,” Shin murmured in your ear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...There’s more?” You blinked. “Because that cake was pretty damn impressive.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Simon cleared his throat, watching Lavalle with narrowed eyes. “You should be careful, LT. It looks like someone else is trying to impress Lucky Strike.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You raised a brow, having not quite gotten that impression, but then... </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin just laughed. “He’s got good taste.” He grinned at you without a trace of jealousy. Like he probably knew you hadn’t noticed anyone else. “Can’t fault a man for that.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just took his hand in yours, unable to find the right words and maybe more unwilling to say them in front of so many witnesses. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Shin just beamed back at you, radiantly pleased, verging on the territory of flat-out smug. Here, beside your lover, surrounded by friends, at your goddamn surprise birthday party, you were hard-pressed to think of a time you had been happier. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It would be a long time before anything would ever come close. And by then, this memory would have taken on a different cast. </span>
  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You dove over the low bench, rolling out of the room and around the corner, swearing under your breath. You smacked into a wobbly end table, knocking over a vase while a storm of bullets flew overhead. Pressed against a wicker chair, you looked around frantically, trying to find better cover. This was a fucking resort home, not a goddamn fortress! There wasn’t supposed to be an entire strike team here. Though the private beach home certainly had room for more than two dozen people. Fortunately, only three people were shooting at you, but one of them was an armored heavy who </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>laughed </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>as he shredded the thin walls with his massive guns. You </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>always</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> got the psychopaths, damnit. Hopefully Jesse and Genji were having better luck and could come back you up…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And the day had started kind of nice too. Despite the poignant memories of another birthday spent in a very different fashion, you were looking forward to just being on base with Gabriel and Jack. You’d awakened to the smell of bacon and pancakes, and Jack under the covers nuzzling your thighs. He had given you a very energetic wake-up call while Gabriel had made a very tasty breakfast and then taken an extra long shower with you afterward. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> But it was hard to stop thinking about Shin and everyone else. Comparing the days, the events, the versions of you. Last year, you barely remembered it, kept those memories on lockdown for your own protection. But this year, they would not be ignored. This year, the memories, good and the bad, returned with a vengeance. They came to you in small bits: the smell of chocolate and rose water, terrible jokes and stolen kisses, the echo of your boots in the hall as you walked with Captain Patel...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Two years ago, you had woke up in your bed a little regretful that you weren’t in Shin’s quarters, and completely unprepared for the surprise your squad had planned. Two years, ago you’d eaten a ration bar, drank some sludgy coffee, and went to work not truly comprehending the significance of the day. You had always appreciated your knack for survival – a birthday marked that. But it was the first time in a long time, that other people gathered to show that they cared too.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And here you were, two years later, everything changed beyond what you could have ever predicted. Here you were, on another birthday, haunted by the ghosts of your past life. It was...uncomfortable. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was a damn near relief when Lacroix turned up, having located two of the damn bastards Chumak had given up months ago. So out you went, on your birthday, actually kind of excited to wipe them out. A mission was an excellent opportunity to clear your head, and you had a personal stake in this one. Lao might be alive and in recovery, but that didn’t mean you’d forgiven or forgotten those involved. In this case, the men were known as “Commander McManaway” and “Trung Le Nguyen,” apparently no relation to Anh Nguyen, except in the fact that you were going to see them both dead. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Neither man was expected to be an easy kill, but you’d come here on the tip that they were meeting with one of your own people, a weasel named Vernand Sainclair. Hanzo had been the one to root out some irregular financial activity, which in turn put Lacroix on Sainclair’s case. He’d pulled the thread, and it had unraveled smoothly, giving you one, two, three problems to solve in one go. Except now that you were here in Port-de-Paix, it was more like seven, eight, nine problems to solve. And by “problems,” you meant “armored men with guns.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Where the fuck are you, Yakko?” You snarled. “And who let you pick the goddamn code names again?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Brain,” Jesse said cheerfully. “On the condition that he wasn’t Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.” Which meant Jesse pitched these names to Lacroix ahead of time, and that smarmy fuck had still approved them. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That rat bastard,” you muttered. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Exactly!” Jesse laughed, gunfire in the background. “Sorry, Dot. Me and Wakko are trying to get Thaddeus pinned down.” “Thaddeus” was Sainclair’s codename. You were meant to take him alive. “You think you can hold on a little longer?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> If you were in trouble, Jesse would drop everything and come back you up in a heartbeat. You knew that. But you didn’t want to compromise the mission and there were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>only </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>three of them.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Wakko?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Helping </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Yakko</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Genji hissed, also clearly not a fan of his handle.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You muttered something rude under your breath, and pulled a grenade off your belt. Angling yourself carefully, you glanced up at a cracked mirror on the wall, and caught a glimpse of the three shooters bunched up around the corner. Perfect. You flicked the switch, bounced the grenade off the wall, and shielded your head as it sailed into their midst.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The resulting explosion tore through part of a wall and blew out what was left of the front windows. Dust, debris, flower petals, and feathers rained down. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You still alive in there?” You shouted, not really expecting an answer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> There was a low groan. You recognized the heavy’s voice, but something seemed off. He was actually closer than before. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You rolled to the side before you fully realized why you were moving. Bullets erupted through the wall where you’d been sheltering. He had to be right on the other side. You scrambled backward, as he kicked through the wall, already hefting his chain-guns. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The bastard was huge and if he got his hands on you, it wouldn’t be pretty. The blast had shattered his helmet, and you caught sight of a mane of long dark hair with a streak of white down the center, and a maniacal smile. The damage had just gotten him </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>more </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>worked up. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Narrowing your eyes, you raised your carbine, aiming carefully for the tank on his back. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s adorable, sister.” He had a slight accent, and blood running from his nose. “You think that little gun is going to stop me? Guess I gotta give you credit for try-” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Grinning, you switched to auto-fire, then pulled the trigger, holding it down as you sprung sideways. A second smaller explosion followed, as the power supply for his guns ignited and exploded. You dove out the front window, thudding across the wooden porch, and falling facefirst into the warm sand. It was late afternoon and a beautiful hot day on the beach. Spitting grit and curses, you raised your head to see the fucking giant wobbling out, his armor crumbling, that broad face covered in more blood. Smoke wafted off his body, but the chain-guns were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>finally </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>gone. Wiping off your face, you climbed to your feet, gun still in hand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You play rough, sister.” He beamed at you, blood dribbling out of his mouth. “This will be </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fun</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You guys always say that.” You lined up your next shot. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man, would you?” He held up his hands in mock surrender. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You fired, and he moved sideways </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fast</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, the bullet pinging off his flickering shields. You took a few more shots, but he kept his head protected, and while cracked, his armor wasn’t entirely gone and his shields weren’t completely dead. You had two bullets left before reload. Might be better to let him think you were out and go for a surprise shot…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Damn, you’re fast.” You heaved a sigh, grateful that your metal collar kept half of your face hidden. But the dismay was clear in your voice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><a id="__DdeLink__1212_2972663154" name="__DdeLink__1212_2972663154"></a> <span><span> “That’s sweet. But I’m not fooled: you play rough </span></span><span><em>and </em></span><span><span>dirty. Have to admit, I’m really starting to like you.” From his hip, he hefted a large metal club. One edge was almost serrated – covered in spiked teeth. The other edge was smooth, and ended in a sharp hook. It was covered in ornate tribal patterns, laser-etched by the look of it, and easily a meter long. You had never seen a </span></span><span><em>nifo’oti</em></span><span><span> used in modern combat and you couldn’t quite muster the enthusiasm for a demonstration on today of all days. </span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Aren’t those usually made of wood?” You asked, backing up. Your wakizashi would not hold up against that thing, and honestly, even if you survived that match, your blade would not, and then Hanzo would kill you with the sheer weight of his disapproval. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> To your surprise, the man gave a hearty laugh. “Yeah, they are. But I’m not really a traditionalist.” He gave it a few practice swings, his arms still working fine. Maybe his right swing stuttered, that arm a tad slower than the left. Maybe he was faking. There was an odd light in those eyes, an awareness far shrewder than anything you saw in the Talon cyborgs you were used to fighting. “Suits me, doesn’t it?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It does. And the craftsmanship looks great from here,” you said, continuing to keep him at a distance. “Be a shame to mess it up.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His smile was a mad thing, wild and gleeful. “Then make this </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>fun</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, sister. Maybe I’ll be nice and you won’t end up with your skull splattered in the sand.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Now that was a goddamned lie if you ever heard one. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He charged then, moving far faster than anyone that size had any right to move. But you’d seen Reinhardt fight, you knew the big ones could really haul ass when they wanted to. You took off across the sand, your feet sinking: the physics of running across a soft sandy beach were terrible. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He thudded behind you, roaring. “That’s it! Run away!” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He leapt forward, swinging the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>nifo’oti</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> in an arc, the metal whistling by the back of your head. Just a kiss of force parting your hair. He landed on one knee in a cloud of sand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You spun then, firing your last two shots, grabbing a clip of your belt, and reloading as you moved. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His head snapped back. Blood poured down his scalp, into his eyes. But he didn’t fall. You must have only grazed him. He held his arms up, protecting his head. Maybe he had omnium plates in his skull too. Between his armor, reflexes, and shielding, head-shots might just be a waste of ammo. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Fuck this. You picked a joint- an exposed knee – and focused your fire. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His shields lit up briefly, then died. He roared as the remnants of the armor disintegrated, his patella shattering under your bullets. He dragged himself up on the intact leg, glared at you, and hurled the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>nifo’oti</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. You dodged sideways, but the spiked edge caught you across the left forearm. You heard the bone snap before you felt it as the metal club spun to the side. Sharp pain tore through your left arm and you swore viciously. Was it the ulna or the radius? You always had trouble keeping those straight…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You glared at the blood-soaked heavy, who held his knee with one massive hand. You lifted your gun with one hand. Using two hands was ideal, but you could brace it and shoot one-handed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You OK, Dot?” Jesse’s voice crackled through the comm. There was still gunfire in the background. In the distance, you could see smoke coming from another portion of the mansion. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Things might have gotten out of hand, but I’m not completely disarmed,” you said through gritted teeth, the pain making it hard to focus. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We’ll try to hurry,” Jesse said, sounding distracted. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> To your surprise, the heavy started to laugh. “I’m in </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>kneed </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>of some assistance too.” He fell backward in the sand, still laughing. “Come on, smile, I made a joke.” He looked up at you, jaw gritted tight in pain, but some of the bloodthirsty madness was gone. Those sharp eyes watched you like a hawk. “I’m nearly defenseless. Don’t you have questions? Or are you just here for that coward, Sainclair?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You inhaled sharply. Talon agents didn’t normally try to talk to you on the battlefield. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thought so, Overwatch.” He gave you a toothy grin. “Come on, don’t be like that. Cut me a break. I’m suffering here.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re suffering?” You snorted, hazarding a glance at your arm. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m concussed, burnt, and bleeding. My knee’s shattered, and my armor is </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>full </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>of sand. It </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>chafes</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Once it gets in, it goes </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>everywhere</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” He gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes upward in true frustration. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You winced, already feeling the skin around your neck and chest starting to itch. You weren't immune to sand either. It didn’t taste great and it wormed in under your rashguard, and was now sticking to your sweat-dampened skin, rubbing uncomfortably against your clothes. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on, you feel it too. Sand gets in your armor joints and under your suit. It’s terrible. Leaving me like this counts as some form of low-grade torture.” He laughed. “But without the bad karma.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He was chatty. And he wasn’t like the cyborgs you normally fought. “All right, big guy. Tell me something worth your life.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Oh, I don’t know if it’s worth much. Me and my team, we’re just grunts,” he said cheerfully. “But I think you know the big boys are here. Commander McManaway and Trung Le Nguyen. The safe room is in the basement. The entry code is 317954835 and you’ll need one of us alive for the bio-lock.” One of the VIPs, probably. You didn’t think this guy had special access. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You nodded, keeping one eye on him, one surreptitiously examining your arm. The break looked clean, but it hurt like hell and you couldn’t control your damn attachments, not through the haze of pain. None of that information was worth sparing him for, but maybe he would say something interesting. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “My name’s Mauga,” he said after a few seconds of silence. “Going to tell me who I lost to?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Dot,” you said dryly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “A real singularity,” he said, not batting an eye. “You made some real interesting choices to get here, Dot.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re one to talk.” You sighed, stabilizing your gun against your chest and flicked off full-auto. It would be hard enough to control with one hand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We do what we must to survive.” He gave you a wry grin. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> A familiar question itched at the back of your skull, sharp like sand. “Ever been to the Yukon?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga raised a brow, hard to see under the blood, and then shook his head. “No. Don’t like cold weather ops much.” He gave a rueful laugh. “You?” He looked you over, noting your tense stance. “No, you don’t like them either. I get it.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stood there silently. He was Talon, but he didn’t fight like Nguyen’s cyborgs. You could almost believe him. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So I was going to ask, is Sainclair one of your exes or something?” He gave you a wink. “Don’t look so offended. He </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>is</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> a pretty boy.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Never met him. But from what I’ve seen, he’s a cowardly, scum-sucking piece of shit,” you said with annoyance. “And this is all business.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Sister, it’s good to know that you have better taste than that,” Mauga laughed. He sat there in the sand, almost too relaxed. “Come on, ask me something else. You’re fun to talk to.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You kill a lot of civilians, Mauga?” You watched his hands, and his eyes. “Because Talon cyborgs do. But they have the excuse of being altered to the point of brain damage. You seem to be mostly intact.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga sat there for a long moment, and you knew your comment about Talon alterations had caught his attention. “I don’t try to,” he said after a moment. “They can’t put up a decent fight. But you’ve seen me. Sometimes I get a little carried away.” He sighed. “You’re not going to preach at me, are you, sister? Because if so, I’ll hold real still and you can put two between my eyes. Better than a goddamn sermon.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You snorted. “I wouldn’t waste my breath.” You considered drawing your wakizashi. His kinetic shields were unpredictably good. But they wouldn’t stop a blade. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But you’re having fun talking to me, sister. Maybe I remind you of someone,” Mauga inclined his head up at you. “Maybe you’re thinking about what you left behind?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He didn’t really look like Valdez, not straight on. His features were too broad, his smiles too savage. That good-natured banter wasn’t anything special. You had enough fast-talking scoundrels in your life. He didn’t remind you of any of them. He wasn’t really that similar to them. And yet...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You tightened your grip on your gun. “Anything left behind, was gone before I walked away,” you said, sharply, forcing yourself not to think any more of Shin, or your old squad. Goddamnit, your ridiculous birthday was making you sentimental. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga studied your face. “Ah. I see.” He went quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I guess I know what that’s like. You don’t end up in this line of work because you have somewhere to go back to.” He shook his head. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If you’re curious, Talon killed everyone.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga blew out a breath, some of the charm evaporating into an expression almost like regret. “I’d say, “I’m sorry to hear that,” but I think we both know it’d be disingenuous.” He paused. “But for what it’s worth, I get it. I’d be sore too.” He looked backward over his shoulder for a moment. “Except, I don’t give a shit about any of those guys back in the house. They’re all assholes.” Fire flashed in his eyes then, that devilish smile creeping back across his lips.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You swung yourself sideways, half expecting him to lunge. But the gunshot came from another angle, more in line with the house. You raised your gun, training it on Mauga. It took you no time to spot the young medic coming down the beach with his gun pointed at you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Dark skinned, with a shock of black hair and a scanner over his eye, the boy-no, Talon agent clenched his teeth, hands shaking. “Mauga, you OK?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Fine, buddy,” Mauga laughed. “You shot at Dot though. And that just makes her mad.” He glanced at you, trying for an innocent smile, but there was an unmistakable slyness in his eyes. He’d been keeping you distracted so his buddy could get the drop on you. Fuck. “Dot’s not so bad though. She’s a nice girl who had to learn the trade, just like we did. Cute, funny, and good in a fight. A little mean though.” Mauga gave you a toothy grin. “I like that.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Under the tropical sun, you could see the boy was sweating heavily. He kept his pistol aimed at you. “It’s two against one, lady.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Those odds aren’t that bad. I think she killed Pacanowsky and Doubleday,” Mauga said casually.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Doubleday was still breathing when I left him,” the medic said. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Darn,” Mauga made a fist. “Doubleday’s kind of a bitch,” he said, one hand over his mouth like he was trying to share gossip with you. “Well, at least you got Pacanowsky.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You needed to shut Mauga up. He made it all very conversational and complimentary, but he was giving the medic a detailed analysis of your capabilities. Unfortunately, the moment you shot Mauga, the medic would try to take you out. Best to shoot the medic first.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You kept your eyes on both men, your carbine braced against your chest. The air sparked, the warm air prickling on the back of your neck. A cool breeze came in from the sea, but did nothing to ratchet down the tension. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The medic stared at you with clenched teeth. He’d lost his helmet, and had lean boyish features. He wasn’t done growing yet and he looked so young. Somewhere between Ziv and Távio. Your chest clenched, and you swore silently. It was your birthday, you could kill any bad guy if you wanted to, especially if they worked for Talon. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His hands shook. You didn’t flatter yourself. He wasn’t scared of you. He was furious, probably about Mauga or Pacanowsky. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga had pulled himself into a crouch, shoulders tensed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The medic tightened his stance, lining up the shot. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> They were both preparing to act, and you couldn’t take them simultaneously. You pulled the trigger first.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga moved then, clearly injured, yet faster than you ever expected. You braced yourself for bone crushing impact, but it never came. The heavy had thrown himself backward, knocking the medic out of the way of your bullets. His shields sparked – but you heard the pained roar turn to a gurgle and knew that your shots struck flesh. Mauga fell in the sand, eyes shut, breathing ragged. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Mauga!” The boy scrambled to his feet, instantly at his friend’s side. He looked between you and his friend, the gun no longer pointed at you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thought you didn’t like any of the guys back in the house,” you said, keeping your gun trained on the men. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Baptiste wasn’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>in</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> the house,” Mauga gave a wet laugh, eyes now closed. “You should let the kid go. He’s not like us. He’s trying to be good people. Even if there is no such thing...” The big man went limp then, still breathing, but blood bubbled up between the cracks in his armor, seeping steadily from his chest. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Baptiste” reached for his biotic launcher. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Hold up,” you said, keeping your gun on him. “Or I’ll finish the job.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste stared at you defiantly. “I heard </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>everything</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> he said. You’re with Overwatch. You’re supposed to be heroes! But you never came here to save anyone! You don’t get to judge us!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stared at him for a moment, emotions churning. “Have you ever been to the Yukon?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No! And neither has Mauga! And I don’t kill civilians!” He snarled. “You’ve got it all wrong!” Fury sparked in his eyes. Talon or not, your gut knew the boy was telling the truth. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Maybe you don’t kill civilians, but he already admitted that he did. And we can’t pretend he’s not a psychopath,” you said, nodding at Mauga. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste crouched there, fists clenched. “That may be so, but he’s my friend.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And the rest of them?” You asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...They’re not so bad,” Baptiste said, without the same conviction. “He’s bleeding out. Please.” The boy stared at you, real fear in his eyes. In this moment, he absolutely was terrified that his friend would die here in the sand, while he watched helplessly. You stood before him and you directly held the power of life or death. You controlled his fate and Mauga’s. And you both knew it. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> That feeling made you ill. Maybe it was the honest fear and beginning of bone-deep hatred in the kid’s eyes. Maybe you remembered being in that situation, at someone else’s questionable mercy and how horrible it was. Maybe you just didn’t like being a bully. But talking to Mauga had been a goddamn mistake. You should have killed him, and killed the kid before you ever exchanged a word. Because now it was too late to pretend like they were just monsters. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste had that look, you knew it intimately. He was young, dumb, and had the devil’s own luck. He had survived circumstances that would have broken others. He didn’t want to hurt people; he just wanted to live. He was like Távio. He was like Jesse. He was like </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Goddamnit. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Stabilize him, but anything more and I’ll shoot you both,” you said, cursing your own weakness. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste blinked, like he hadn’t expected you to be this damn soft. “Oh, I- Thanks,” he mumbled, keeping his biotic launcher aimed at Mauga’s chest. “Just...Thanks.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He worked in silence. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You got everything, Yakko?” You asked, keeping your voice low. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Almost. Thaddeus rabbited.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “There’s a panic room in the basement,” you said. “Baptiste, do you know the entry procedure?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He stared at you, then Mauga. But Mauga didn’t respond. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You cleared your throat, wondering how much loyalty he had to Talon and if you were going to have to be the worse person...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “There’s a biolock keyed to Commander McManaway,” Baptiste said. “Code is 317954835.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Catch that, Yakko?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Got it, Dot. Wakko’s on it. Who’s Baptiste? Need assistance?” Jesse’s tone was deceptively light. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Not important, and when you get a moment,” you said. “I made a mess. But be careful, there are some live ones still around. Haven’t had a chance to finish up.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Got it,” Jesse said. “You sure you don’t want me to head out there now?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Nah, I’m enjoying the beach,” you said dryly. “Working on my tan and sipping fancy drinks.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Wearing that armored collar of yours? Huh. Well, enjoy your little birthday break on the beach,” Jesse laughed and cut the transmission.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste sat there in the sand, one hand on Mauga’s chest. He had staunched the bleeding and set the gun down, just as he’d agreed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You waited, unsure of what was going to happen next. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s not true, is it? Talon doesn’t just...kill civilians,” Baptiste asked after a moment. “There’s always a risk of collateral damage, but they don’t purposefully-”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...Oh they do,” you said, voice dropping to a venomous growl. “And civilians aren’t their only victims. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> Everyone </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>is expendable.” You gave him a pointed look. “They fuck around with mental modification too. Have a whole battalion of war criminal cyborgs with experimental enhancements, and one of those side effects is permanent brain damage. Makes them real aggressive in battle, but that instability doesn’t work out so well in civilian life.” You glanced at Mauga. “Though maybe your friend was always a monster.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste wasn’t dumb. The realization was on his face, even as he tried to find the words to deny your statements. He’d seen enough to know that something was rotten. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You pressed on. “They took one of my friends, made her a cyborg assassin. Dr. Chumak was the guy’s name. He did all kinds of shit to her,” you clenched your working fist, rage bubbling in your chest. “She was a teenager when they captured her. And that old bastard </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>liked </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>younger girls.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Outrage flashed across Baptiste’s feature, real anger. He was the kind of person that didn’t tolerate that type of abuse. It made you like him a little more. “What happened?” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “They brainwashed her to kill me and then kill herself.” You smiled thinly. “But in my case, it didn’t take.” There was no need to reveal that Lao was alive.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s...insane. You’re making this up,” Baptiste said weakly. “Sure, some of the combat stims have side effects, but-” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But they keep giving them to you anyway,” you said. “I bet they won’t just let you leave either, will they?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste blinked, like the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “I-” He lowered his head. “I don’t know.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “They won’t,” you said. You stood there a moment, seeing the bloodied boy in the sand, a terrible knowledge in his eyes. But for the whims of fate, this could be you. This could be Jesse, or Távio, or any of your other hardluck friends. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So now what?” He looked up at you “You going to take us in?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Do you know anything worth the effort?” You asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No,” Baptiste said, lowering his head. “No.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> And they would be sent off to a max security facility to rot, or eventually be broken out as hardened criminals and drawn deeper into Talon’s operations. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You glanced at Mauga, half-expecting another ambush. But the mountain of a man just laid there taking labored breaths. If you killed one, you would have to kill the other. Leaving Talon agents alive didn’t sit right with you, especially the violent ones. But killing a goddamn kid on your birthday didn’t feel right either. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stood there, gun gripped tightly in hand. This was not an entirely new question. Once upon a time both Torby and Captain Amari had made a point of telling you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>not </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>to kill people if it felt wrong. You thought of Bayan, and Lao, and maybe even Ainsley Fucking Petras who didn’t have the same excuses that Baptiste did... </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Fuck,” you snarled and kicked the sand at Mauga. “Fuck!” You clenched your working fist. “Take him and go. Quit Talon. If I fucking see you again, I’ll kill you with my bare hands and maybe a spoon! If I find you doing any more of their dirty jobs, I’ll take you apart like I did Chumak! Do you understand me, Baptiste? Get the hell away from these people! I don’t doubt I’ll regret sparing him.” You pointed your gun at Mauga. “But don’t make me regret sparing you too.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste stared at you, stunned.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Go on! Get! I don’t want to kill a goddamn kid on my birthday!” You winced, holding your broken arm. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> In that moment, he raised his biotic launcher, and you snarled, reaching for you gun because that stupid speech was a clear sign of weakness and now this goddamn kid was going to make you kill him because- </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The warm energy hit you fast, the familiar prickling sensation of biotic healing traveling along your body. You stopped, watching as he used his gun to heal you. It lasted for half a minute, soreness fading, wounds closing. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You need to set that arm,” he said apologetically. “I can do it, but we can’t let it heal like that.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stared at him dumbly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If you don’t trust me, I understand.” He flinched. “Umm, but I don’t want to use any more healing on you in case it mends wrong.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No, that was enough. Thanks,” you said, trying to process what had just happened. “My friends will fix it for me.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Good,” Baptiste said with a hesitant nod. “And I’m not a kid. I survived the Crisis too. So you can’t be that much older than me,” he added. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You might not be. But it felt like it. You just shrugged. “Whatever you say, kid.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Baptiste rolled his eyes and began dragging his friend by the shoulders. The medic was stronger than he looked. He gave you an almost shy smile. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thanks,” he said. “I...” He looked down at his friend, with a slight frown. “I’ll talk to Mauga. We’ll figure something out.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Second chances don’t come cheap, kid. Seriously, get the fuck out while you can.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He nodded. “Umm, OK. Happy birthday,” he said after a moment. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>“Thanks</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” You began to laugh, hysteria edging your voice. Shaking your head, you pointed at Mauga’s </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>nifo’oti</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. One good turn deserved another. “He might want that.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Oh, yes.” Baptiste nodded vigorously. Then he reached into his pocket and tossed you a data chip. “I’d...be curious to know more about the chemically-induced behavior alterations. I think Mauga would too. And...maybe you could check in.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You blinked. “Yeah, OK.” Very slowly, you backed away, not trusting the Talon agents at your back, and trusting yourself even less for making this call.</span>
  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Genji had acquired “Thaddeus” and Commander McManaway. Trung Le Nguyen and part of the combat squad had escaped, but the mission was mostly a success. Except for the part where you let two Talon agents walk away. Well, one was walking; the other was being dragged. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sat silently on the Orca. Jesse had helped you set your arm and Genji turned on the emitter. You didn't need it as much as before. That little idiot Baptiste had nearly gotten a bullet in the skull for that impromptu healing. You sat there reviewing the encounter over and over. Mauga was a psychopath, no doubt about it. But you hadn’t expected him to protect the kid like that. Just because Mauga cared about Baptiste didn’t make him a good guy. But maybe he wasn’t torturing puppies, or eating orphans, or whatever Talon agents did in their downtime. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Hey. You’re awful quiet,” Jesse said, nudging you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You shrugged. You hadn’t told them yet. It wouldn’t be a problem – neither Jesse nor Genji would rat you out. But it was your own feelings that bothered you most. You hadn’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>wanted</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to bring Baptiste in. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You know we didn’t forget your birthday,” Jesse said after a moment. “Did we, Genji?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We wouldn’t dare,” Genji said dryly. The ninja got up and went to a storage locker. He came back with a little pink box emblazoned with your favorite bakery’s logo and set it on your lap.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know we were planning to go out this weekend, but we figured you’d like a little something on the day of.” Jesse gave a nervous laugh.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So please take your cake-tribute and spare us,” Genji continued, expression completely deadpan. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You laughed softly and opened up the box to find a lovely slice of dark chocolate cheesecake covered in more chocolate shavings, with a dab of whipped cream and a pool of caramel sauce. It was rich, creamy, and balm for your ragged soul. You ate it very slowly, Genji and Jesse sitting quietly beside you. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you,” you said when you were done. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You handled their heavy, didn’t you? I heard them calling him for backup,” Jesse said after a moment. “Intimidating stuff.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” you said.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And you kept their medic busy. That must have been a hard fight,” Jesse continued. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how their forces had been divvied up, till it was too late.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You snorted. “It wasn’t what I expected, but I managed.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I bet. Genji had the easy part,” Jesse said brightly.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Genji turned his head to the side and glowered at him. “I had to take them </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>alive</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, McCree. That was certainly not the “easy” part.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But Lucky had a heavy supported with a healer.” Jesse gave you a pat on the back. “You earned that cake.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sighed, getting up to dispose of your trash. “The Talon medic was a kid, maybe a little older than Távio,” you said as you walked away. “He was probably local, a war orphan by the sound of it.” You blew out a breath. “He was like us, just unluckier.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jesse sat there quietly, a somber expression on his face. He took off his hat then. “World’s a harsh place, sweetpea. Ain’t no one going to fault you for doing what you had to to survive.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s what he was doing,” you sighed. You glanced at Genji whose expression was artfully blank. You gave a groan of frustration. “I didn’t shoot him. The heavy threw himself in front of the kid, and took some bullets. Then he begged me not to hurt the medic.” You pressed your face to your palm. “I don’t think it was pure altruism. Clearly, he knew if I didn’t shoot the damn kid, I probably wasn’t going to murder his unconscious ass.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The men sat in silence.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sat down between them, shoulders slumped. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Lucky, your job wasn’t to kill every single Talon agent you encountered. Your job was to ensure we were able to take Sainclair alive. And we managed the bonus objective of capturing McManaway too,” Jesse said quietly. “We were able to do that because they weren’t at full power and didn’t have no shield nor support agents. And that was because you were keeping them occupied. It doesn’t matter how. Job got done. End of story.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So competitive,” Genji sighed. “You don’t have to be upset that McCree bested your kill count this mission. You will have plenty of opportunities down the road.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stared at your left arm. “Thanks,” you said.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Genji roughly patted your back. Jesse put an arm around your shoulders. “Ain’t no thang, sugarpie. Happy birthday is all. That, and you just need to remember that I want a big old dinner for my birthday.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We want karaage,” was all Genji said. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Sandwiched between your friends, ones that were still warm and alive, you laughed till the tears came. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter got so big that I had to split it in two.  Still working on the smut.  *facepalm*</p>
<p>Am now working 12 hour days with the occasional 14 thrown in. In fact I am posting this on my second lunch break because this shift is over 12 hours, it might be another 14.  Apparently several of my coworkers are out for pandemic reasons.  You know, the folks who don't wear masks.  </p>
<p>Ahem.</p>
<p>Asking for good vibes.  It's been a rough year and there had been some deaths in my periphery and I'm not going to any funerals for obvious reasons.  </p>
<p>I am still working on IAL.  This birthday distraction got out of control.  I will try to post an update this holiday weekend because I will have time off.  My insane work schedule is killing me, but I am making time to write.   (Because writing helps me.  But finding the energy can be hard.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lucky: Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Angela was waiting when you disembarked. You’d dictated a report, including the honest details about your encounter with Mauga and Baptiste. You didn’t talk about your “conflicted feelings” or say “it’s my birthday, I don’t have to kill a teenager if I don’t want to.” You just said that they cooperated in exchange for their lives. You did note that both men were dangerous, Mauga especially. You’d do more research into them later. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> But Angela wasn’t the only one waiting for you. Jack stood in the hallway, arms crossed, jaw tight, dressed down in black fatigues. Gabriel was stretched out in a chair, reading a book, still wearing his casual Blackwatch hoodie, his beanie pulled low. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You were exposed to Talon tech,” Angela said in place of a greeting, already waving her bioscanner over you. “I just want to make sure there was nothing harmful included.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You held still, letting her check you out right there in the hallway. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> She took some readings, a blood sample, and seemed satisfied with the results. “They did a passable job. Go easy on that arm,” she told you. “And I’ll see you this weekend. Happy birthday.” She gave you a light pat on the shoulder and stepped onto the ship to check on Genji and Jesse who were “cleaning up.” Or at least discretely trying to avoid witnessing your post-mission encounter with your lovers. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was late. You’d gone on a last-minute mission and missed dinner, and all the tentative plans you’d made with Gabriel and Jack. You were dirty, sweaty, and had sand in places that had not been exposed to the sun that day. Ugh.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack looked you over, eyes narrowed, fists clenched at his side. You knew that look intimately. Jack was upset. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Before you say anything, it’s my birthday, I can break a bone if I want to.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack cleared his throat, probably a little unsure of</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> how</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to respond to that. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Did you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>want </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>to?” Gabriel asked, a brow raised.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s my birthday, I can go on missions and get hurt without a lecture afterward, if I want to,” you amended. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel grunted, shutting his book and standing up. “All right, birthday girl. You want anything else?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You blinked, a little surprised that it had been </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>that easy.</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> “Food, a shower, and something to get the sand out of my unmentionable areas...” Mauga had been so damn right about the sand, it was really unfair. “I’m tired, and sore, and stupid because it’s my birthday and it’s made me ridiculous.” You sounded as tired as you felt and you rested your head against Jack’s arm. “I’m not up for any more fights today, Jack.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He exhaled loudly. You could feel him winding back the tension, and putting a lid on it. Jack was far too good at compartmentalization. This wasn’t over, it was just on pause. That was fine. You were too tired to care. Jack gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Come on. Let’s go back to my room. There’s cake.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I love you,” you said. And you meant it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel leaned in and ruffled Jack’s hair. He gave you a crooked smile. “Love you too, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed.” </span>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You took a shower to wash off the sand, sweat, and blood, and changed into shorts and a tank top. Toweling off your hair, you came out to find the table set with steak, loaded baked potatoes, and a big bowl of salad. Of course, all of that was second to the layer cake in the middle of the table. Golden brown and fluffy, stripes of pastry cream separated the layers. It was topped with chestnuts, fruit, and a fancy white chocolate lattice. Next to it was a smaller, denser looking chocolate cake, completely covered in ganache. You had no idea what was in the middle, but you were excited to find out. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I hope you don’t mind the switch. We can do sushi another time,” Gabriel said wryly, because that was what you originally planned to have. You understood. You were pretty late getting back. It would not have kept. You probably should have picked up a griot or some other tasty local food while you were in Haiti. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s good steak; Gabe seasoned it,” Jack said, already cutting one up into bite-sized pieces. It took you a moment to realize he was doing it for you. Your left arm was in a soft splint – usable, but achy. It was something you could still do for yourself, and you weren’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>that </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>injured. You started to say something, and then stopped. It was your birthday. Jack was trying to be supportive. There was absolutely no harm in letting him pamper you a little. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thanks,” you said, blowing out a deep breath. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack gave you a small smile and set your plate down in front of you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel poured you a glass of red wine. Something expensive by the look of the label. You took a sip and closed your eyes. You were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>tired</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. You’d napped and re-hydrated on the trip back, but something about reliving your encounter with Baptiste and all your birthday memories was </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>exhausting</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Do you want to talk about it?” Gabriel asked, one arm resting around your shoulders. “Or were you planning on getting the mats out and giving us </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>your</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> birthday spankings?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You felt something in front of your face, and opened one eye. Jack held out a piece of steak on a fork, his expression serious. You took a loud bite, chomping down on the fork. “NOM.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’ll have to use your words at some point,” Gabriel said, nudging you gently. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You finished chewing and took a gulp of wine. “I’m tired,” you said. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Did you want to eat and go to bed?” Jack asked. “We can talk in the morning-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sighed. “Jack-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I realize I was coming in hot,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’m sorry. I know you don’t try to get hurt. But I read your report-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Am I in trouble?” You scowled. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No,” Gabriel said. “But it was...not what any of us expected. You have to admit, that was out of the ordinary for you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” you agreed. “I’m still not sure how I feel about it.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You quietly ate your food, feeling some of the strength return to your limbs. Without prompting, you cut a big slice of what turned out to be an almond cream cake with layers of vanilla custard, caramel sauce, and lots of sliced fruit. You ate the entire piece before finishing the rest of your meal.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel rubbed your shoulders while Jack picked at his potato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What’s bothering you, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>?” Gabriel asked. “We thought you were going to stick around base today so we could spoil you.” His tone was light, teasing, and cautious. He wasn’t trying to guilt you, he was legitimately confused. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know Lacroix’s mission was time sensitive and relevant to your interests,” Jack said, choosing his words carefully. “I get why you rearranged our plans, but is that all that’s going on?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sat there silently for a moment.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabe knows better than to smash cake in your face. And I wasn’t going to recruit anyone to sing to you. Did you secretly peek at your birthday presents and ruin the surprise?” Jack asked, giving you a playful nudge. “It’s fine. I get you sneaky spy types. You can p</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>retend</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to be surprised...” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You smiled, because they were using words and trying to understand your perspective. You appreciated the questioning and the coaxing over any yelling or silent recriminations. You were the one out of sorts, and instead of going on the offense, they were being responsible mature adults. Part of you warmed with appreciation, but another part just wanted to leave the room, because you didn’t feel like a responsible mature adult in this moment. You sat there, grappling with your own mess of emotions. “While I know where you hid my presents, I didn’t peek. Honest.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Uh-huh,” Gabriel said, voice thick with skepticism. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So then what’s going on?” Jack asked quietly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You rubbed your face, trying to come up with a coherent explanation. The truth didn’t quite make sense without context. And you didn’t know how to explain your feelings exactly. Hell, you were still untangling that mess, but you owed it to them to try. “Last year, on my birthday, I had some lunch with friends, and drinks after work.” Jesse had bought your meal, though it had probably been Ziv who reminded everyone to show up. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I bought you lunch,” Gabriel said with a frown.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “The day after. You were out of town for a mission. It doesn’t matter. We weren’t dating. It wasn’t anything to worry about.” You shrugged, setting your plate on the table. “Last year, there wasn’t any fanfare. It wasn’t a big deal to anyone, just a nice excuse for going out. There was nothing too personal, extravagant, or meaningful. And that was how I wanted it.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack put his plate down, watching you with worried eyes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You took a deep breath. “The year before, Shin and the entire squad threw me a surprise party. It was really thoughtful and it meant a lot to me. First party I’d had since...” You trailed off. “I don’t remember since when. Last year, I tried not to think about it. I was pretty successful. This year though...” You shook your head. “It’s been in the back of my mind all day. Can’t shake it. It’s not bad, not exactly: I was fine to focus and handle mission planning. But outside of that, I’m in a weird headspace. I’m not sure how to explain it.” You stared straight ahead. Arguably, you were still affected in battle, just not as strongly. “It’s grief, but...it’s something else too.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack cupped your cheeks, pressing his forehead to yours. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I didn’t either, until I did,” you said, a little embarrassed. “And by then, I was already halfway across the Atlantic.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Was going on a combat mission today a mistake?” Gabriel asked. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No,” you shook your head. “I think it helped. I needed to do something useful.” Or violent. You didn’t need to say that out loud. Instead, you kissed Jack’s cheek, and then rested your head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. “These were good memories, but I was sad thinking about Shin, Captain Patel, and everyone else. It hurt in ways that I’d forgotten I could hurt. It’s counter-intuitive, but sometimes it’s even harder to think about the good times than the bad ones. Too much bitter with the sweet. Compounds the loss.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded. “It does.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You took a shaky breath. “Sorry. Know this isn’t the most festive response-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s your birthday, you can cry if you want to,” Jack said, nuzzling your cheek. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Or punish Jack for his bad jokes,” Gabriel said, reaching out to flick Jack’s ear. “I know we have a paddle around here somewhere.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You expected a smart-ass remark, but instead Jack’s cheeks turned pink. “Shut up, Gabe.” Jack muttered, cuddling up to your side, his face buried in your neck. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You raised a brow. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s your birthday, you can do what you want to,” Jack said quietly. “Within reason,” he added hesitantly, and you weren’t sure if that was because he was worried or </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>hoping</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> you would do something outrageous. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You leaned against Gabriel, content with just being with them. Your left arm was still sore and it wouldn’t be wise to get too rough tonight. Jack kissed your neck, his head nestled on your shoulder. You stroked his hair, eyeing that cake thoughtfully. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Do you want to open presents tonight?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> In theory, you wanted to, if only because Jack and Gabriel had put effort into this for you. But in this moment, you couldn’t feign real enthusiasm. “Can we do it later? I’m not a lot of fun right now.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s fine,” Gabriel said. He took a sip of his own drink. “You know, hilarious as you are, we don’t expect you to be entertaining 24/7.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I don’t know, Gabe. She’s pretty cute when she’s sleeping too.” Jack took your left hand in his, rubbing your fingers gently between his palms. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sat there, letting him. Jack got like this sometimes, just needing to soak in physical intimacy. You weren’t really thinking about it, except, it was hard to ignore the very affectionate super soldier pressed up against you. It wasn’t unpleasant – you liked cuddling with Jack, but you were still in that odd space, distant and distracted, something churning underneath your conscious thoughts. You absently stroked his hair, there was something soothing about running your fingers through the short smooth strands. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It was good to be home, even if you couldn’t quite put all your feelings into words. It felt like you were on the verge of something… Though you couldn’t quite tell what. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “-haven’t heard a word I said, have you?” Gabriel murmured in your ear, his voice low and gruff. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m afraid not,” you said, tilting your head to look at him. “I’m sorry.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Should we go to bed?” He asked. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m tired,” you said, chest tightening. “But not sleepy.” Earlier, you had just wanted to come home to them. And now suddenly, you were antsy. You wanted to go for a walk with no destination in mind. You wanted to throw rocks off the roof, just to see them break apart when they hit the pavement. You wanted to sit in front of a fire, feeding it old photos and letters, till there was nothing left but black smudges on your fingertips. You were clearly unsettled. Maybe you would be better off alone tonight. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What would you like to do?” Gabriel asked, cupping your chin, and turning your head slightly, like he was going to take over your space. It was far too easy for him to overwhelm you with his presence and seize control of the situation. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> But you weren’t in the mood for that. A switch flipped. Your body seemed to move on its own. Your right hand caught his wrist, giving it a warning squeeze, and pushed it away from your face.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel blinked in surprise, but opened his hand immediately. He gazed at you questioningly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stared at him. Was it your imagination, or was he breathing heavier now? “I don’t know yet,” you said, and though your voice was soft, an edge of frustration sharpened it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack shuddered beside you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’ve got a dangerous look in your eyes,” Gabriel said. He gave you a knowing smile. “I know some things we can do to take the edge off.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “There’s plenty of cake,” Jack said, laughing nervously. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> A different kind of hunger flared to life inside you. Alone wasn’t bad. But this… You glanced over at Jack who watched you with wide, almost delighted eyes. “I’m not thinking about cake right now, soldier.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack clenched his teeth, hips jerking slightly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Why don’t you take a moment to think about what you want to do next?” Gabriel said, gently pulling out your grip. “Would you like me to wrap one of your presents?” He gave Jack a pointed look. “I’ll make it secure.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack bit his lower lip, eyes darting between you and Gabriel, but he didn’t protest. If anything, he squirmed in his seat. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You exhaled slowly. Maybe you did not want to be alone. Maybe you </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>should not</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> be alone. Touching Jack had been nice. It was a split second decision. “Use something that he doesn’t mind losing,” you said looking him over, oddly detached as you tried to figure out where this was going. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack groaned in your ear. “Boss-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gag him too,” you said, standing up. You poured yourself more wine, and considered a cigarette. That sounded good. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s nostrils flared. He gave you a long look. “You sure about this, agent?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You arched a brow, not sure how to take that cue.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re issuing orders to your commander. Are you sure you want to play that game?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You studied his face, the slight beads of sweat on his brow. He had brought up rank for a reason. Jack liked pretending that he was a lower-ranked soldier when you took charge. Gabriel though… </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I gave an order, Commander.” You took a sip of your wine. “One I think you’ll enjoy carrying out. After all, you take perverse pleasure in role reversal. Probably from constantly letting your second bend you over your desk or whatever surfaces were available at the time.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s slight shiver signaled that you’d gotten it right. He was going to have fun tying up his superior officer on the orders of his subordinate. You’d left your gear on a chair. Smiling thinly at Jack, you popped open a compartment on your belt and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s brow furrowed. You stuck an unlit one in your mouth, and Jack closed his eyes, face flushed. You hadn’t forgotten: Jack liked bad girls. You played with your lighter, flicking it with your thumb, the flame igniting. Gabriel frowned. But Jack’s eyes darkened, his lips parted. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What are you waiting for?” You asked coolly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack scrambled into the bedroom. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel lingered for a moment, clearly not happy about the cigarettes, but he had to know that calling you out right now would derail everything. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m aware of the smoke detectors,” you said, voice low and annoyed. The cigarettes had just been a prop, but it would serve them right if you just went out to the roof and took a smoke break while they had to wait. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded, some of the uncertainty fading. “I’ll get it done then.” He followed Jack into the bedroom. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You took another sip of wine. It had been a strange day. It was clear that you were working </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>something </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>out. And this was part of the process. You set the glass down, not wanting to be impaired. You didn’t want to hurt Jack or Gabriel. You weren’t angry, per se. But you were in no mood to be told what to do. Your equilibrium had been thrown for a loop, and the entire world was off balance, dragging you with it. It felt good to have some agency in your sphere, to see Jack panting for it, to see Gabriel struggle to conceal how much he liked this side of you. This control quieted some of the jaggedness inside you. Their acceptance of your impulses was reassuring. You had not done the formal prep work for this and set up a scene or organized your props. The thought of spanking Jack till he cried excited you, but given your odd feelings, dealing pain tonight seemed risky. However, this didn’t have to be all leather and whips, handcuffs and belts. Those were just the trappings: fun, but not required. There could be a lot more subtlety to submission. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> There was a rustle as Gabriel reentered the living room. His shirt was crooked, lips swollen. His hat was gone, but he still radiated an aura of constant low-grade smugness. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Did he give you any trouble?” You asked, sounding almost disinterested. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Nothing I couldn’t handle, agent,” Gabriel said, loud enough for Jack to hear. He gave you a crooked smirk. “You forget, I still go out in the field.” He stood at attention, stance wide, hands clasped behind his back. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You circled him. He stiffened when you stopped behind him, out of his periphery. He held the tension in his shoulders and back, hands clenched into fists. You traced a finger along his spine, watching him twitch under the faint pressure. But he didn’t turn his head or speak. You liked that controlled response, that attempt at stoicism when on the inside he was clearly struggling. You liked the reaction, and you knew you would like it even more when you got to see the calm facade crumble, or perhaps even shatter. Hard to say with Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He drew in shaky breath. “How do you want to play this, agent?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Safe word?” You asked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Radius,” he said, and you narrowed your eyes. That was the bone in your arm that Mauga broke. You would remember it now. You didn’t like that he was using it in this context, almost like a taunt. But it would definitely bring you out of the moment if you were crossing any lines. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Jack likes it </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>mean</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” you said, focusing on Gabriel, so you would understand what he was saying as much as what he was holding back. “What do you want?” You took your hand off his back and circled back around to face him, dragging your fingers up his shoulder and along his collarbone. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I want to please you,” Gabriel said, those dark eyes burning into yours, no shame, embarrassment, or fear therein. “Sometimes Jack likes being a good boy, but he enjoys punishment even more. He likes misbehaving, then working his way back into your good graces. I prefer to be guided. To pass over control to someone else and be...appreciated. I put myself in your capable hands, agent.” His voice was low, hungry. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s a lot of trust, Commander,” you said, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I think I like that.” You gave him a cool smile. “Limits?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Anything we’ve done together before is fine. If you want to be physically...cruel to me though,” he gave you a grave look. “We need to talk about that ahead of time.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You nodded, keeping your expression neutral. Because when Gabriel was in the rare mood to sub, he could take it very rough. SEP ensured he healed faster, after all. But you weren’t sure how much you wanted to test those boundaries. You didn’t have anything specific in mind, but you didn’t want to rule out any fun possibilities either. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Anything else?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel gave you a sly smile. “If you’re pleased with how I...wrapped your present, perhaps you would deign to reward me?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Are you pushing me?” You asked, voice dropping low with displeasure. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel swallowed roughly, dropping his gaze to the floor. “My apologies, agent.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You could have sworn he smiled briefly at your harsh tone. But then Gabriel liked his lovers to have some spine, even when they were submitting to him. He would </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>expect </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>more than that from one that was dominating him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Because if you can’t control your mouth, I know we have extra gags just laying around.” You kept your voice casual, bored even. You definitely weren’t amused at the thought of turning that often-used threat around on your lovers. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. But he didn’t laugh at the irony of you using that threat. Probably because he knew you would do it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He dipped his head. “Sorry, agent.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come along then, let’s inspect your handiwork.” You led the way into Jack’s bedroom. The curtains were closed, the lights low. The toy box had been placed on the dresser, a collar and leash next to it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack lay on the bed, a splash of color on the soft gray sheets. His wrists were cuffed above his head, arms flexed. He wore a thin white tank top and tight blue jeans, the bulge of his erection very evident. He was barefoot, no bindings on his ankles, and he squirmed when he saw you. No greetings, pleas, or smart ass remarks though: Gabriel had strapped a bright blue ballgag in his mouth. Jack moaned softly as you made eye contact, breathing harder as you looked him over. There was a haziness to his gaze, his cheeks flushed. You stared for longer than was polite. He was so very pretty. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack squirmed under your gaze. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You can tap, right?” You asked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack nodded, and one foot smacking against the mattress. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You walked around the side of the bed, inspecting heavy metal cuffs Gabriel had used. The restraints were thicker and more industrial than anything they put on you. Jack’s hands curled into fists and he lifted his hips, eyes fluttering as he watched you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m surprised he didn’t pick a ring gag,” you said stroking his hair and Jack shivered. “But the blue looks nice.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack leaned into your touch, sighing as you ran your metal fingers along his throat and down his chest. Hard nipples poked through the almost translucent fabric. You lightly stroked his chest, listening to his breath hitch and feeling him shudder under your touch. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I imagine if the gag wasn’t in place, you’d be begging, cajoling, and then threatening me till you got your way,” you continued, your hand moving down his abdomen, and to his waistband. “I’m glad it’s there though, because I don’t have the patience for that tonight, soldier. So this gag is as much for your sake as it is mine.” You rubbed your thumb against rough denim over his crotch. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack gave a loud groan, throwing his head back. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Don’t think I didn’t notice this poking me during dinner,” you said, smiling sardonically at him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack gave you a pleading look, practically apologizing with those wide blue eyes. He made some muffled sounds and then hung his head. It was very cute. It wouldn’t change a thing. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’ll deal with you later,” you said, pulling your hand away and leaning over him. You tilted his chin up and pressed a kiss to the center of the ball gag. “Be a good boy, soldier. Consider this one of your much-needed lessons in patience.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He made sad eyes at you, not bothering to hide his disappointment, but he didn’t struggle or fight. Instead, he nodded, keeping his eyes on you as you rose to deal with Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel stood at attention by the door, hands behind his back, feet together. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You made a nice presentation with the short time you had, Commander.” You pulled a chair to the foot of the bed, and sat down. You could reach the dresser without getting up. “But you’re overdressed now.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel stripped faster than you expected. He certainly took a lot longer to get dressed in the mornings. Completely nude, he placed his clothes in a neat folded pile by the door. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You took a moment to admire the tension in his muscles, the criss-cross of old scars across his skin, before glancing down at those thick thighs and hard cock. You were tempted to circle around him again, just to get a view of that juicy ass, but you didn’t have to get up. He would come to you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come here, Commander. Get on your knees.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel sank down onto the floor in front of you, eyes on your face. Jack watched too, the air thick with anticipation. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You reached back to the dresser and picked up the leather collar. It wasn’t new, you’d seen Jack use it on Gabriel before. It was made from a thicker, heavier grade of leather than your own. You placed it around Gabriel’s neck, making sure you could slide two fingers between it and his skin. Though Gabriel sometimes liked breathplay, you didn’t want to choke him accidentally. The leash was heavier too. It seemed fitting that Gabriel’s gear had more weight to it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Even on his knees, Gabriel was still imposing. Those broad shoulders and flawless posture, the tension in his jaw and the heat smoldering in his eyes. You’d be a fool to think it was the leather collar that would keep him under control. You stroked his cheek with the back of your hand. He closed his eyes, leaning into your touch again. No, it wasn’t the collar, or any threat of physical action. It wasn’t obligation or fear. It was you. They were giving themselves over to </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>you </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>and whatever you wanted. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The knowledge was intoxicating. You swallowed, roughly, wondering if they could hear your heart pounding in your throat. You stroked Gabriel’s curls, massaging his scalp and he groaned softly under your hands. You spread your knees, elbows planted on the armrests of the chair. You were only in shorts and a camisole, but </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>nothing </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>was going to happen to your clothes. Or you’d be digging out that paddle.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “May I please have a taste, agent?” Gabriel murmured, staring at the juncture of your thighs. He licked his lips. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “A taste of what, Commander?” You asked, spreading your thighs wider. You licked a finger and slid it into your shorts. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> From the bed, Jack’s whimper almost sounded pained. Gabriel’s eyes darkened, his breathing growing heavy. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You withdrew your finger, glistening with your own slickness and gave it a teasing lick. Then you pressed your fingers to Gabriel’s lips, and he took them into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits, a sensation that went from your fingertips, down your spine, and into your core. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel sucked your fingers clean, eyes closed. The bastard actually moaned when you pulled away.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I lied,” Gabriel rasped. “I don’t just want a taste. A taste is never enough. I need more than that. Please, agent?” He stared up at you, open lust with a hint of desperation shadowed his features. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gazed at him thoughtfully, one hand holding his leash, the other sliding between your legs. You stroked yourself, making a hum of contentment as both men watched you hungrily. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gave Gabriel’s leash a light tug, pulling him closer between your legs. He rested his head on your inner thigh, pressing light kisses to the sensitive skin. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’ve earned a reward, Commander,” you said. “But there are rules. You keep your hands behind your back. No stroking your cock, no grabbing onto me. And my clothes had better stay intact. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Or else</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” You smiled brightly at the last statement, and pushed your shorts aside, giving Gabriel access to you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He didn’t hesitate. One moment he was nuzzling your thighs, the next he was nose deep in you, his lips soft against your pussy as he licked you, tongue flicking against your clit before he began to suck on it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gave the leash another tug, and then gripped his hair with your free hand, grinding against his face. Gabriel’s moans, vibrated against you. “Come on, Commander. Are you going to make me do all the work? Because if that’s the case, I can just go sit on Jack’s face and get myself off just easily.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel growled, his beard damp against your thighs as he redoubled his efforts. It was harder for him without his hands, but you liked watching him work to devour you. In another situation he would have pinned you down, thrown your legs over his shoulders, hands groping your ass while he tongue-fucked you. Or maybe he would have teased, kissing your inner thighs, blowing on your lower lips, edging around the point while you alternately cursed and pleaded with him. But today he followed your orders, and that was a pleasure all its own. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You rocked your hips, Gabriel noisily slurping and sucking. Eyes closed, he moaned into your skin, tension starting to build inside you. Gripping the arms of the chair, you raised your hips, “You look good on your knees, Commander. It’s a shame you won’t fit under my desk.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel paused. “I’ll get you a bigger desk, agent. Just say the word.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You laughed and pushed his head down. “I didn’t give you permission to stop, Commander.” And you knew if you got a bigger desk, there would be </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>other </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>uses. It was worth considering.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel gave you a sharp look, eyes locked on yours as he flicked his tongue against your clit, applying more pressure and suction. He stared up at you, now clearly determined to make you come all over his face. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gripped the chair tighter, squeezing your thighs around Gabriel’s head. You were already on edge. Gabriel’s tongue worked you closer and closer, his entire focus on making you lose control. Your eyes fluttered shut briefly as the pressure inside you clenched tight and then broke. You trembled, teeth gritted because you were coming, but you weren’t done. And you certainly weren’t giving up control. Breathing heavily, you looked down at Gabriel who was still licking your clit, though he’d gradually slowed down during your orgasm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You tugged up on his leash. “Come here.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel rose up, his face glistening with your juices. He gave you an almost unbearably cocky smile. You kissed him hard, cupping his damp chin. You’d made a mess. It might have been embarrassing if you weren’t so damn turned on. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you, agent,” he purred when you released him. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Jack an undoubtedly smug look. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Go kneel on the bed, Commander,” you said. “It’s time to unwrap my present.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel obeyed, swaggering the few steps to the bed, giving his round ass an exaggerated bounce. You weren’t complaining about that view though. You gave yourself an extra second to admire him, before sitting down beside Jack.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> His cheeks were flushed, sweat trickling down his brow. He gazed at you through half-lidded eyes, squirming in the sheets. You leaned over, running your left hand along his neck, down his chest, to the collar of his tank top. You raised your hand, flicking your index finger, the motion second nature now, the blade springing out. Smiling at Jack, you hooked the edge of your attachment along his shirt and sliced it open from sternum to bellybutton. The fabric fell away, exposing his broad chest and impressive muscles. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel exhaled loudly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack shuddered, eyes wide, hips jerking upward. You held your hand up and crooked your finger, the blade snapping back into the concealment. You straddled Jack’s chest, leaning over till you were nose to nose with him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Look at you, soldier, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already a quivering mess.” You nipped his ear, just to feel him jump. “Just how much more can you take?” You nuzzled his neck, sucking marks into his skin. He arched beneath you, his muffled cries making you want to tease him more. “I bet I could make you come just from touching everything, but your dick.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack turned a burning shade of crimson and nodded almost shyly. You straightened up, still sitting astride him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Really? You’re that close?” You asked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack nodded again. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Well, that’s too bad,” you said. “Because I have no intention of letting you come yet.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack lowered his head, closing his eyes, shoulders slumped, the very portrait of dejection. It was heart-breakingly pitiful. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You weren’t fooled. Jack had played all kinds of kinky games with you. He could handle a little orgasm denial. You just patted his head. “Don’t worry, soldier. I’m not ignoring you. In fact, I’m going to be paying special attention to you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He perked up. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And if you come without permission, I’m going to have to punish you.” You stroked his hair gently. You tilted his chin up. “I’m fresh out of mercy tonight, soldier. Used it all up in the field. So you might not enjoy what I have in store for you.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack moaned. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But then again, you are such a filthy slut, you probably would like it.” You kissed his forehead and slid downward along his body. Still holding eye contact, you unfastened his jeans, releasing him. Long and slightly curved, Jack’s cock was a pretty peachy color and it was already leaking precum. You ran your thumb across the head and he shouted into the gag. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You shook your head. Your lovers were super soldier war heroes and not-so-secret drama queens. You needed to get the pants off him, though you decided against your blade. Denim had more resistance and you didn’t want to cut him on accident. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Lift your hips,” you told him, gripping the waistband of his jeans.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack obeyed and you slid them off. Jack was nude, but for the shreds of his undershirt, still clinging to his skin. You got up and he made a grunt of protest. You ignored it, taking your time while folding his jeans as you walked over to the toy box. You set the clothing on the dresser, picked up the lube, and selected a toy: hot pink and not entirely realistic, it wasn’t the longest or the thickest dildo in the box, but it did have a wonderfully powerful vibrator in the tip. You held up the toy so Jack could see it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Pull your knees up to your chest, soldier.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack obeyed, leaving himself open and exposed. You got back on the bed, grinning. You leaned in and gave his ass a nice loud smack with the palm of your hand.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack arched, legs almost kicking out, but he caught himself in time. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel gave a small hum of pleasure. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Do you want to watch him struggle?” You asked, glancing over your shoulder. “Or do you want a spanking too, Commander?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “They both sound good, agent.” Gabriel’s voice was low and sultry. “And while Jack certainly looks tempting, he’s not the only one I’m watching. I can’t take my eyes off you right now. You’re magnificent.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You blinked. The warmth in his voice was very real. You knew Gabriel wasn’t one for baseless flattery, but maybe you were a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You set the toys down, and picked up Gabriel’s leash. You pulled gently and he leaned in. “Here’s the game, Commander. I’m going to play with both of you at once. You’re not allowed to come either.” You traced your fingers along his jaw, and leaned in to suck on one of those hard nipples. Gabriel stiffened. “The first to break, well, they’re getting more than just a spanking.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You crawled forward on the bed, licking the tip of the dildo before pressing it against Jack’s balls. You turned on the vibrator and were rewarded by Jack’s muffled cries. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Go on, Commander, you can rub yourself against me. And if you’re good, I might even let you put it in.” You tried to keep your tone only a little taunting. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel was pressed against you in seconds. He did not grab your hips, he just slowly ground against your ass, his breathing growing ragged. You wrapped his leash around one hand, and continued to tease Jack with the toy, occasionally licking the head of his cock, just watch him twitch and shake. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Grinning, you poured a generous amount of lube onto the end of the dildo, and pressed it into Jack’s cleft. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Normally, I use my fingers, but maybe that’s a bad idea today.” You bit his thigh, watching him jerk and moan, your teeth leaving indentations in his skin. “And you always say I can be rougher with you.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack nodded weakly, eyes fluttering shut.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You slowly pushed to the toy inside him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack threw his head back and planted one foot flat on the bed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Is that a tap?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He stopped moving, except to shake his head. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “OK,” you said and continued inching the dildo into his ass. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Fuck, that’s hot,” Gabriel whispered. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Grinning, you licked the underside of Jack’s cock. He thrust his hips straight into the air, rattling against the headboard. Laughing, you pushed the dildo in to the hilt. Jack’s entire body shook as you began to suck on the head of his cock, light pressure, your tongue swirling around the salty skin. Muscles tensed, eyes squeezed shut, he did his best to hold on. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You reached back, pushing your shorts aside. “Set it up for me, Commander. But don’t start without my permission.” <br/>“Understood.” Gabriel nodded, lips parted, one hand already lining up his thick shaft so you could just press back on it at your leisure. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Grinning up at Jack, you continued languidly sucking on him while you carefully pushed your hips back against Gabriel’s. It was a slow start, that first stretch always took you off guard. His skin was so warm, and he was always just a little </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>more </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>than you expected. You sighed softly, tensing briefly before you could relax and keep going, sparks of pleasure already making it difficult to concentrate. You kept moving till your ass was pressed against Gabriel’s thighs, and you were a little breathless from the intensity. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “May I touch you, please?” Gabriel murmured. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You released Jack’s cock, and pulled on the leash, guiding him down for a kiss. He moaned into your mouth as you began to move, keeping a slow, steady rhythm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You can hold on to my hips, Commander.” And if he tried to change the pace, you had the leash. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you, agent.” He moved with you, slow deep strokes that filled you up and quieted some of the tension gnawing at your bones. He was so warm; you loved the feel of him, his skin, the texture of his curls, the callouses on his fingers. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re both doing so well,” you said, and began to suck on Jack once more, savoring the feel of velvety skin, quivering muscles, and unadulterated frustration. In this moment, both your lovers were at your beck and call, serving your pleasure. It didn’t matter that they were bigger, stronger, and higher ranked than you. Tonight, they answered to you. And they were giving you this gift, because they trusted you. You sighed happily and turned on the vibrator. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack’s muffled wails were far louder than you expected. You continued sucking on him, Gabriel obediently maintaining the languid pace, his cock twitching as you both watched Jack’s head whip back and forth, his eyes wide, his arms shaking as he struggled against the cuffs. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> But he didn’t tap. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You began to move faster, smirking at Jack while you swallowed him down. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He kept his eyes on you, his expression pleading and desperate, but he could not hold still. You let him slip out of your mouth, chuckling as you rocked your hips. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You don’t have permission to come, soldier.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Biting the gag, Jack held himself rigid, clearly making the effort to keep himself under control. Sweat glistened on his body, and he drooled around the gag. He squeezed his eyes closed, face scrunched up with tension. He almost looked like he was about to cry. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You squeezed his thighs. “If you keep making that face at me, soldier, I’m going to tease you more.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack moaned into the gag. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s fingers briefly tightened on your hips and you turned. Gabriel was panting, biting his lip. The pure need on his face nearly took your breath away. There was a feral hunger in his eyes, and you knew from experience that he wanted nothing more than to hold you, or Jack, down and fuck you into oblivion. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re doing well, Commander,” you said. “Don’t lose your lead.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He gave you a curt nod and tucked his chin against his chest, the strain wearing him down. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sped up, swallowing Jack back down, and bouncing your ass off Gabriel’s thighs. You’d have bruises later, and it’d be your own damn fault. You didn’t mind. Not with Jack thrashing and keening beneath you, and Gabriel grinding desperately against your ass. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> With the gag, the dildo, and you playing with his cock and balls, it was no surprise that Jack broke first. You felt him tense. You knew the look on his face when he was just about to finish. The way his cock began to twitch, his hips shaking. You were ready and let go of him, watching him spill his cum all over his stomach. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Proof of his loss. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He gave a soft whimper, because you hadn’t exactly helped him at the end. In fact, it was quite possibly a very unsatisfactory finish, judging from the almost disappointed look on his face. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Tsk, what did you think would happen when you can’t follow orders, soldier? What a shame, I don’t reward disobedience.” You rose up onto your knees, yanking Gabriel in for another kiss. “Pick me up, Commander. Let him see you get your reward.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his feet immediately. He lifted you, knees over his elbows, legs spread wide, so Jack could watch. You wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, moaning as he dropped you onto his cock, and began to thrust harder. You stroked your clit with the other, putting yourself on display for the helpless man in the bed. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Agent, may I-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No, you may </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>not </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Commander,” you told him, already tensing. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel groaned in such disappointment that it sounded like pain. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You locked eyes with Jack. He watched you, that need already burning on his face again. He knew he was about to be “punished” for losing. He was counting on it. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> It only took a few more strokes to finish you. The scene in front of you was too good: a naked Jack tied to the bed, cum smeared on his abdomen, a vibrator in his tight ass. You pulled Gabriel down for another kiss, nipping his lower lip as you clung to him, shaking.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel shuddered, gritting his teeth, his fingers digging into your thighs. He stood there, stone-still as you came in his arms. You could see him thinking about breaking the rules, about either finishing inside you or throwing the game aside all together. You tilted your head back and kissed his jaw. “That’s it Commander. Put me on the bed.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel snapped back into himself and lifted you off of him, gently setting you down. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Good work, Commander,” you purred, stroking his face. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you,” he rasped. He stood stiffly, his cock rigid, limbs so tense it almost hurt to look at him. There was an edge in his gaze; Gabriel was nowhere near satisfied. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just smiled at him. It would be a lie to say that you didn’t like seeing him like this. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Get the keys,” you said. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded as you sat astride Jack’s chest and carefully unfastened the sticky gag. He groaned, working his jaw from side to side. He stared up at you. “Please-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just smiled down at him. “You shouldn’t start begging just yet soldier. We haven’t even gotten to your punishment.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack slumped there, breathing hard. He dug his heels into the mattress, biting his lip. You’d left the toy inside him, and it was still on. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel got the key off of the dresser. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Keep him cuffed, but not anchored.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel released him from the headboard, but left his hands together. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gave Jack a few minutes to lick you clean, hands cuffed in front of him, and then rose, sitting with your back to the headboard. “Well, Commander, you won the contest. Did you want a turn with this insubordinate soldier?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel flipped Jack onto his stomach, ass in the air, and pulled the vibrator out. He smeared some lube onto his shaft and then slammed his hips into Jack.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> With his mouth finally free, Jack howled. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You stroked his hair, smiling slightly at his theatrics. “I’d like you to edge him a little more, Commander. Doesn’t seem fair that he got his release before you did.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “B-boss,” Jack rasped, lifting his head off the mattress. “Please boss-” His eyes fluttered shut as Gabriel gripped his hair, pushing him facedown into the bed. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel glanced over at you, his eyes hungry and dark, as he clenched his teeth. He wasn’t holding back. It was the opposite of what you had demanded of him. He tore into Jack, hard fast thrusts that rattled the bed and made the younger man squeak. He held your gaze, attentive even in his frenzy. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just smiled faintly and tugged on Gabriel’s leash. “I want to hear him.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel yanked Jack’s head back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack’s eyes were shut, a blissful look on his face. He panted, slowly opening his eyes. “Gabe, come on-” He gave a little hiccup as Gabriel reached down to squeeze his cock. “Gabe!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m not the one that you should be begging,” Gabriel murmured in Jack’s ear, nipping the side of his neck. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You sat among the pillows, ankles crossed in front of you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Boss, please-” Jack moaned, lips parted, face flushed, eyes fluttering shut because Gabriel kept a hard pace. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel grinned fiercely, clearly unwilling to make this easy. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Please, what?” You reached out and patted his cheek. He leaned into your touch, kissing your palm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Need you too,” Jack gasped. “I know I’m being puh-” He shuddered as Gabriel gave his cock a long pull. “Punished,” he ground out. “That’s OK. I </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>earned</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> it.” He stared up at you. “But I need you too.” He swallowed roughly. “Even if you’re just going to make me suffer more.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You raised a brow. “Is that so?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack nodded vigorously. “Please.” He managed a shy smile, even with Gabriel fucking him mercilessly from behind. “I missed you today.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> That bastard could charm the moon into his pocket. These kinky little games you played with your lovers, they weren't always fair. Jack had more handicaps than Gabriel, and you’d set it up that way. After all, he’d been the one squirming and blushing at the thought of punishment. No, the games weren’t fair, but you thought everyone would be happy with the results. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You leaned forward, swiping your fingers against Jack’s lips. He kissed your fingertips, expression faltering as Gabriel continued teasing him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I don’t think you’re doing a thorough enough job if he’s asking for more suffering,” you said lightly, looking at Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Is that what you’re saying, Jackie-boy?” Gabriel growled in Jack’s ear. The fist around Jack’s length began moving faster, in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack didn’t have a chance to answer. You rose to your knees, tugging on Jack’s hair. Gabriel released his grip and gave Jack’s ass a squeeze. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You pressed Jack’s face between your legs. “All right, Jack. Show me how sorry you are.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He pressed clumsy wet kisses against your thighs, his warm breath blowing against your lower lips. His tongue flicked out.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You twined your fingers in his sweat-damp hair. “That tongue gets him out of all kinds of trouble.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel chuckled. He leaned forward, stopping inches from your face. “May I?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Say please-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Por favor, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” Gabriel breathed. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You cupped his chin and closed the distance, kissing him hungrily. Jack’s licks had turned into him sucking on your clit and you caught Gabriel’s lower lip between your teeth and tugged lightly as you broke away. You were breathing hard.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel opened his eyes, shoulders shaking as he kept thrusting into Jack. “I’m close-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Hold it, Commander,” you told him firmly, not taking your eyes off him. You began to grind against Jack’s face. Gabriel gritted his teeth, and shut his eyes, his body taut, a look of harsh concentration on his handsome features. He didn’t argue. He didn’t beg. He did as you asked, and that sent a thrill through you. You were starting to see their point about enjoying a lover’s complete submission. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’ll need to do more if you’re going to please me,” you said to Jack. “Commander, keep your eyes on me.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel forced his eyes open, turning that burning gaze on you, the intensity sending shivers down your spine. Jaw clenched and breathing hard, he watched you squirm against Jack’s mouth. Tension corded his muscles, and sweat beaded his brow. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “That’s it, Commander,” you cooed, reaching out to push his hair out of his eyes. “We’re almost there.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack pressed the blade of his tongue against you, creating more pressure on your clit. Gabriel was no longer stroking him, but he moved faster, trying to give you what you wanted, despite the fact his hands were still cuffed. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel’s breath hitched. Slightly hunched, he kept rocking his hips, hooded eyes growing hazy. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You teetered on the knife’s edge of pleasure. They were waiting on your word. Hips trembling, you let yourself fall, writhing at the feel of Jack’s mouth, the sight of Gabriel’s struggles, and the knowledge that they were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>yours</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Now, Commander,” you breathed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The tension snapped. Gabriel’s back bowed, and he tossed his head back, a guttural sound escaping his throat. He gripped Jack’s hips with both hands, hips jerking as he lost himself. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You patted Jack’s head as the tremors began to subside. He released you, dropping back onto the mattress as Gabriel slowed his thrusts. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel righted himself, looking back at you with a hazy smile. “Thank you, agent.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You leaned forward and kissed him hard. “Well done, Commander.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He seemed to preen a little under the praise. “I didn’t let him finish either. But I think I gave him enough for the both of us.” He leaned over and gave Jack a bite on the shoulder. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack whined softly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You chuckled and cupped his chin. “Did you have something to say, soldier?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack looked up at you, a pained smile on his face. “Thank you, boss.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Are you going to behave for me now, soldier?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yes, boss.” His voice was low and breathless. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “How are you holding up?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabe filled me up,” Jack murmured. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow. Won’t be able to sit without thinking of what you did to me.” He tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s arm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> I </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>did?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabriel might be the one inside me,” Jack sighed. “But you’re the one calling the shots.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You swallowed roughly. You were not unaffected by that admission. The idea of him moving a little stiffly, every ache reminding him of the thorough fucking he received the night before… The fact you were responsible for it? Oh, that was delicious. “Do you need a break?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack shook his head, his smile widening. “No, ma’am.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So greedy for attention. What about here?” You leaned in, lightly squeezing his shaft.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack’s mouth formed a perfect “O” as you stroked his length. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I...I want whatever you will give me, boss. I told you, I need you too.” Something other than lust welled in those deep blue eyes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Pull him up,” you told Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Arms around Jack’s waist, Gabriel hind him upright. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Your arms?” You asked, eyeing the cuffs. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m fine,” Jack said. He was wobbly, but stayed on his knees. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel held Jack from behind, steadying him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You gripped Jack’s shoulder, slowly lowering yourself on to his cock, a familiar pleasure tightening in your belly. He trembled as you took him. He fit you so well; the heat of his body igniting the tension in your core. You sank down, your ass pressed against his thighs. You could have drawn it out longer, but you didn’t want to wait any longer. You weren’t the one getting lessons in patience tonight. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack cried out and threw his head back, into Gabriel’s shoulder. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You bit your lip, aching as you took him inside you. “Mmmm, you feel good.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Sandwiched between you and Gabriel, Jack took sharp quick breaths. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you,” you told Gabriel, leaning over Jack’s shoulder to kiss him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel kissed the back of Jack’s neck, and then your mouth. He rested his chin against Jack’s shoulder, the two of you moving much slower than before, savoring the feel of Jack’s body. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If you want this, you just have to ask,” Gabriel said, voice still quiet. Something about the gentle tone held your attention more than any shouting could have. “I trust you, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I’d let you do anything to me, and I’d do just about anything for you...” He looked up at you, those dark eyes as sincere as you had ever seen. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You shuddered, embracing Jack tightly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Same goes for me. Hell, if you want to get a strap-on and peg me next, I don’t need to sit tomorrow.” Jack gave a weak chuckle. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel tensed and looked away. At first you thought that maybe he didn’t like that idea, but didn’t want to discourage you. Except, judging by the way the way he bit his lip and tightened his grip on Jack, he liked that idea quite a lot. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Is that something you’d want too, Commander?” You asked Gabriel. “Or is that too much?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel swallowed roughly. The words came out a low shaky rasp. “...I would love for you to bend me over my desk and fuck me.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Or the bed, or the couch, whatever, we’re not picky,” Jack said, a little breathless.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So maybe next time, the Commander can choke on your cock while I try out his ass?” You asked Jack with a grin.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel groaned. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I don’t know,” Jack said with mock confusion. “Is that too much for you, Gabe?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Smart ass,” Gabriel growled, thrusting sharply into Jack. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack yelped. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I meant what I said,” Gabriel’s voice was gravelly. “Don’t know if I’ll be in the mood to suck this guy’s dick, but the rest sounds great.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You kissed Jack’s brow, and began to rock your hips faster. You tightened your inner muscles and Jack swore. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Show me how you want me to take you,” you told Gabriel. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He kept the slow hard rhythm, Jack moaning into your shoulder with each stroke. You moved at the same pace, knowing that Jack wasn’t going to last. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Rough, gentle, fast, slow, I like it all,” Gabriel murmured. “Tell me what you want, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. I’m yours for the taking.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Especially if you beat him on the mats,” Jack choked out. “He loves being a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>prized </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>conquest.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Maybe it was your imagination, the lights were dim, but Gabriel’s cheeks darkened. “If Jackie-boy is coming up with devious ideas, we aren’t fucking him hard enough.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Laughing softly, you rode Jack harder, his shaft pulsing inside you, angling it so it hit that spot inside you, making your core clench and your limbs shake. Gabriel’s thrusts grew rougher as well, and Jack began to wail. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Please boss-” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Wait for it-” You said, meeting Gabriel’s eye. “Close?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You rolled your hips, holding onto Jack, and focusing on your own pleasure. It wasn’t hard, not with Jack squirming beneath you and Gabriel tense and teetering on brink of another orgasm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You wanted to see them fall. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come for me, soldier.” There was no mistaking the order.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack began to shake. He sunk his teeth into your shoulder, the sharp pain making you sit up straight. Heat flooded you, and you moaned as he spilled inside you. Gabriel wasn’t far behind. He kept his eyes on you, chin tucked against Jack’s shoulder, sweat tricking down his brow. He started to speak, but it came out a strangled moan. You held onto Jack, grinding against him, your own pleasure roiling through you in waves, a rhythmic pulse of tension and release. You watched your lovers come undone, and they took you down with them. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> What a goddamn metaphor. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack slumped against you, aftershocks running through him. You embraced him, stroking his hair. The jagged parts inside you were smoother now, less unrest, more contentment. “Good job, soldier.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Thank you, boss,” he sighed softly. “Love you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Love you too,” you said, kissing his forehead.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel pressed a kiss to your cheek. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Happy birthday, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>hermosa</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” he said. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You just laughed, slowly untangling yourself and retrieving the handcuff key. Jack sprawled out on his side, Gabriel’s cum leaking out of him. He was a mess of bites and bruises, and damp with sweat and other fluids. You uncuffed him, and began to rub his wrists. The cuffs had not been too tight, but you kissed his knuckles, and kept massaging his forearms till he laughingly pulled away. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m fine,” he said happily, already basking in the afterglow. “Better than fine.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Going to get you something to drink,” you told him. “Need anything while I’m up?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...can I have some cake?” Jack asked, innocently batting his eyes at you. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> That was your line, but you laughed and got up, cleaning yourself off with Jack’s shirt. “Gabriel?” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m fine,” he said, laying on his side, one arm around Jack’s waist. He rubbed Jack’s neck, pressing kisses into his shoulders. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You went back into the sitting room and cut a slice of chestnut cake. You took the dessert and a couple bottles of water back into the bedroom. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You handed Gabriel a bottle of water. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack grinned up at you, opening his mouth. “Ahhh.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You rolled your eyes, and sat on the bed beside him. You offered him water first, holding the bottle for him while he drained it. And then, because you had been a little hard on him, you fed him the cake in small bites. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> On the last piece, Gabriel winked at you and opened his mouth. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Grinning, you bypassed Jack and gave it to Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Gabe!” Jack laughed and slapped his arm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel just chewed with exaggerated glee. “You were taking too long.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “There’s more in the living room,” you said, leaning in to kiss Jack. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Never mind the cake,” Jack sighed, arms curving you. “I have something better right here.” He pressed a sticky kiss to the side of your neck. “Sweetheart, it’s your birthday, but I feel spoiled.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s not my birthday any more,” you said. “And I had fun too.” You kissed him again, and he tasted like frosting. There were probably crumbs in the sheets now too. You sighed. “Come on, let’s get you guys cleaned up.” You said, kissing Jack’s nose. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I think you’re going to have to carry me,” Jack sighed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel rolled his eyes, and then gave Jack’s ass a loud smack.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack swore, and you rolled out of the bed, pulling on his arms while Gabriel unceremoniously shoved him off the bed. He stumbled, briefly, but steadied himself against you, wearing nothing but a shit-eating grin. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Come on, dirty boy,” you said, pulling him along. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I can be even filthier,” he purred, nuzzling your cheek, before there was another resounding smack and Jack yelped. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel grinned at you. “Move it, Morrison.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Minutes later, the three of you were in the bathroom. You took the collar off Gabriel, despite Jack’s protests. No one was taking leather into the shower. You didn’t mind bathing again. The hot water was glorious, though the little alcove was crowded. You washed both men’s backs, soaping them up and kissing their bite marks and bruises. Gabriel helped you with Jack, murmuring endearments and friendly insults into the blonde man’s ear while you focused on scrubbing his more sensitive spots. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You got out first, so you could change the bedding and set up the emitter. You had lotion and ointment ready for when Jack and Gabriel got back to the bedroom. They didn’t linger behind for very long. Neither man seemed to want to let you out of their sight. That would be something to deal with in the morning. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re good at this,” Jack said, as you nestled down between him and Gabriel.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I had thorough teachers,” you said, your head already heavy as it hit the pillow. “Thank you. Both of you.” You felt better, lighter. The discordance in your head had mellowed. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “My pleasure,” Gabriel murmured. “Though don’t think I’m not going to pay you back for all that edging.” He hugged you to his chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Same,” Jack said happily, nuzzling the back of your neck as he pulled the blankets up. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Counting on it...” you yawned, already fading. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And seriously, when you’re feeling all dominant and commanding, sweetheart, just say the word.” You could feel Jack’s smile as he kissed your ear. “You can wreck me like that again, any time.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel leaned in, nose to nose with you. “I wouldn’t mind a turn some time either.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “OK,” you said, kissing him. “That can be arranged.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> There were still issues to be dealt with in the morning. But realizing that Jack and Gabriel trusted you like this, even if you didn’t trust yourself in the moment, was more powerful than any cake or present. Sleep came easier than you expected. </span>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You awoke to murmuring, with the feeling of some slight discomfort. Yawning, you found yourself tangled between Gabriel and Jack, your face smooshed against Gabriel’s bicep, and Jack’s chin digging into your shoulder. Your muscles were stiff, and you could hear your lovers speaking quietly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I still think we need to talk about it,” Jack said, his tone firm.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” Gabriel yawned. “I know; never said said we shouldn’t. But maybe work on your timing, Morrison.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You groaned and raised your head, your cheek tingling from where it had been pressed against Gabriel’s arm. You probably had some kind of imprint. “No talking about anything till I get some water, and more cake.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack snorted. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Easier to give her what she wants when she wakes up,” Gabriel laughed. “She’s a monster.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack got up as you tried to disentangle yourself from the blankets. By the time you were upright and still squinting at the sunlight streaming in, he had returned with a plate of cake and a bottle of water. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I like you,” you told him as he sat down on the bed and handed you the water. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack gave you a half-hearted smile, deeper concerns weighing on his brow. He sat down beside you, still nude, but didn’t try to touch you. This was a “talk” then. Your mind was still sleep-fogged and slow. What had you done now? </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You thought back to yesterday. Kinky sex. Birthday. Breaking your arm and not shooting those Talon assholes when you had the chance. You blinked a few times, trying to sort out if that had been a weird dream or… No, all of that had actually happened. You downed the water, set the bottle aside, and stared at the wall. Had you hurt him last night? </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yesterday, we had plans,” Jack said, his voice even. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “We did.” You slumped over. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel reclined on his side, watching you both. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack handed you the slice of cake. “I know your mission to Haiti was important.” He managed to keep his words unaccusing. “I was a little surprised that you just...took off like that.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “The job is a priority,” Gabriel said. “But this wasn’t just about the job.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No,” you agreed, stabbing the slice of chestnut cake with your fork. “It wasn’t.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I was angry,” Jack said. “Angrier still when I saw that you’d gotten hurt. I know that isn’t reasonable, but I care about you, and it’s easier to be angry than afraid.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m sorry,” you said, staring morosely down at your cake, and suddenly not feeling like eating it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel reached out and gently rubbed your left arm. “We get </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>why </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>you were upset now. You explained last night. But it would have helped if you told us something was bothering you beforehand.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You blew out a breath, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. I...I couldn’t quite put it into words then. But yeah, I still shouldn’t have just taken off. I wasn’t processing things right. I’m sorry.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I was more concerned about what happened between you and those Talon agents. I had a look at Mauga’s file.” Gabriel’s expression was grim. “He doesn’t usually just stop at broken arms.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah,” you winced, because you had managed to upset both your lovers for different reasons. “I got that impression.” You met Gabriel’s gaze. He didn’t look angry or disappointed. He just watched you, those dark eyes softer than you expected. “I would have killed Mauga and he wouldn’t even have a footnote on this mission, except for the stupid kid.” You set the cake on your lap. “The Talon medic, Baptiste. He was barely old enough to shave. I didn’t want to kill a stupid kid on my birthday. Worse, he reminded me of me, back before.” You shrugged, not sure how else to put it into words. “I didn’t think I was that soft. I shouldn't have gone on a mission if I wasn’t going to do the job.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You did the job,” Jack said. “You retrieved the targets. Killing or capturing Talon agents was never the focus of the mission.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Just a bonus that you like to get done,” Gabriel said, giving you a wry smile. “You know what I think about giving those bastards any quarter. But...I wasn’t there.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “And if the decision feels so viscerally wrong to you, well then, maybe it is wrong,” Jack said, and you could feel the side-eye look he was giving Gabriel. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Maybe. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” You looked over at Jack. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You’re getting old,” Jack smirked, his tone lighter than you expected.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I think you mean “mature,” you said, squinting at him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I would never accuse you of that,” Jack said, leaning in to flick your ear. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you guys about where my head was at yesterday. Even if I wanted to spend the day alone or whatever, it was rude of me to just leave like that after we made plans.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It’s not just about you disappearing. I’m not happy about the risks you took,” Gabriel said, calmly. “But I understand. Though if you meet that psychopath again, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>chica</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, you just need to kill him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “If he’s hostile, I won’t hold back,” you said, not really holding out hope that Baptiste would change the guy’s mind. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You going to talk to your therapist about yesterday?” Gabriel asked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You nodded.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “OK,” he said gravely and you realized then that he was going to let it go, even though you knew that your choice to spare an enemy bothered him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know it wasn’t the wisest tactical decision-” You began trying to explain. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I don’t want you to do things that will hurt yourself physically or emotionally,” Gabriel said quietly. “I don’t agree with some of your choices yesterday, but I understand. You still did your job well. I’m not going to ask for anything else.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You exhaled, a lot of the tension leaving your shoulders. “OK.” You hesitantly leaned toward him, your chest still tight. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel sat up. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek. “We’re good, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>corazon.</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I love you,” you said.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You better,” he murmured, fingers on your chin as he turned your head for another kiss. It was rougher and more demanding. There were still a lot of murky feelings lurking under the surface, but you were now confident that you could work those out. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> When Gabriel released you, you took a few shaky breaths. You needed to finish mending things with Jack. You swallowed awkwardly and turned to look at him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What’s on your mind?” You asked. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You ran away.” Jack squeezed your fingers. “It bothers me.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “But you came back.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Of course I did, you were both waiting for me. With cake even.” You paused, trying to find the right words. “The cake isn’t necessary. Neither was the kinky sex. But I still really appreciate it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He pressed his forehead to yours. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around you. “Fancy cake, warm blankets, kinky sex, I’ll give you what you need, sweetheart. But you have to stick around for me to do that. And maybe there will be points where you’ll have to tell me what else you need, because I’m not as good at guessing as Gabe is.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Your heart fluttered in your throat. “I love you too, Jack.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He kissed you with more tenderness than you expected, his hands sliding down your bare skin. You felt another set of arms wrap around your waist, a much warmer body embracing you from behind. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> When Jack released you, you leaned back into Gabriel. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I wasn’t too...scary last night, was I?” You asked after a moment.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “In a sexy way,” Jack said, winking at you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...We could both tell you were on edge,” Gabriel said. “Jack and I both get that way sometimes.” He gave you a rueful smile. You knew that; you’d been on the very willing recipeint of that pent-up frustration numerous times. “I was going to give you space, but Bimbo Morrison here-” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Hey!” Jack laughed, slapping Gabriel’s arm. “I didn’t mean to-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You were rubbing all over her, practically begging to get spanked,” Gabriel snorted. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Which sadly didn’t happen,” Jack sighed, with mock sorrow. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “It wasn’t your birthday!” Gabriel rolled his eyes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Well, if she didn’t want them-” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...I was in a weird headspace. Doling out pain right then seemed like...a bad idea,” you said quietly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack raised a brow. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Gabriel nodded. He’d picked that up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I wouldn’t have ignored safe words,” you said hastily. “I just...” You sat there for a moment. “I didn’t trust myself.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Because you were afraid to go too far, or because of sparing that Baptiste kid?” Jack asked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...Yes,” you said, realizing it was probably more of latter than the former. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I agree we should talk about BDSM limits ahead of time,” Gabriel said, gently rubbing the back of your neck. “That’s just good practice. But after we spoke about your intentions for the night, there was no point where I was worried that you would cross any lines.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “...I know,” you said, kissing his fingers. “That meant a lot. It...soothed me.” You looked over at Jack. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I was just worried you were going to edge me all night,” Jack said cheerfully. “My balls were going to turn as blue as my gag.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You and Gabriel both squinted at him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack just laughed and rested his head on your shoulder. “Sparing that kid wasn’t a monumental lapse in judgment, sweetheart. Stop tormenting yourself.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Or he’ll do it for you with puns,” Gabriel said.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Anything but that,” you groaned, a dumb smile on your face. “OK, sparing the kid wasn’t a mistake, even if he goes back to Talon.” You didn’t quite believe those words, but you thought that maybe you could in the future. Just like maybe you hoped Baptiste would show good judgment when he decided his future. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Mauga, though? That was a problem for another day. You sat there quietly in Jack and Gabriel’s embrace, warm hands stroking your skin. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “So what next?” Gabriel asked, his voice husky. “Late breakfast? Belated presents?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack squinted at Gabriel. “There’s another option you seem to be forgetting.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “Going back to sleep?” Gabriel asked, laughter in his words.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> You reached down and squeezed Gabriel’s thigh. His grip tightened, and the laughing came to a halt. “We can stay in bed,” you said, smiling at Jack. “But I don’t want to go back to sleep yet.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “What do you want?” Jack asked, his eyes bright.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “You and Gabriel, please.” You grinned back at Gabriel. “Look at me, asking nicely for what I want. I’m a whole year more matur-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Jack lifted the slice of cake from your lap, while you spoke, and set it on the nightstand. And then he pounced. You didn’t get finish your smarmy sentence. That was fine. There were other things to capture your attention. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Work has slowed down a little (10-11 hour shifts instead of 12-14).  I've been in a fugue of exhaustion, resentment, and points of blinding rage.  Which is probably to be expected given the current events.  Have had some more health issues crop up, the reversible kind thankfully, but they are 100% due to the hours I've been working (while sitting at a desk).  I have a phone interview for a job with a runaway shelter (one I stayed at as a teen in fact) this week, and I have completely forgotten how to people.  </p><p>Cat is still hanging on.  He sleeps more than before, but he's eating, cuddling, and clawing the shit out of me for cuddles.  (He also walks on me when I'm sleeping and is clumsy, slips, and digs those back claws in.  I have scratches under my eyebrow and on the underside of my chin from him slipping.)  </p><p>I'm annoyed it took so long to finish this piece, but at least it's done?  Back to the regular fic.  XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I worked <i>12</i> hour shifts all week and the only consolation is "well, you'll be getting a long weekend come Thanksgiving."  I am so tired.  </p><p>Troll!cousin started eating chicken pate mousse with plain Lay's potato chips and it actually is pretty good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>